Twilight Romeo & Juliet: Jacob Black, seriously?
by spideey-man.xx
Summary: What happens when all you wanted could be taken away from you in mere seconds?
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Romeo & Juliet: Jacob Black, seriously?

Chapter One: Arrival

Sitting in the car was the worst. My cheerful mother, Meredith, was happily chattering away on her cell phone. I tried to tune out her conversation, so I started to listen to my iPod. "Fer Sure" by Medic Droid was playing loudly.

I quietly mouthed the lyrics to the song. I really want to go to sleep right about now.

"I can't wait, Ami would really appreciate that. Thanks, Diane, see you later. Bye." Meredith clicked the _End_ button and put down her cell phone.

Oh yeah, my name is Ami Forbes. I am fourteen years old, and I used to live in Chicago. We are moving to Forks, Washington, that rainiest town in the continental U.S. Oh, joy.

My mother suddenly turned around to face me, still keeping her hand on the wheel and her eyes on the road.

"Ami, take out your headphones", Meredith said sternly.

"Sure, Mom", and of course, I took out my ear buds.

"Hey, um, do you remember Diane? Well, her daughter Megan, is completely elated to meet you. Try to be happy, or at least keep a smile on your face", my mom suddenly smiled at me, showing her brilliant, too-white teeth.

My mom knew me all too well. Goody.

"Oh-Kay then. It'll be nice to know somebody before I go to school. Will she be going to _my_ new school?", I really emphasized on the word _my. _As I said this, I put my ear buds back into my ears.

"Wait. How long until we get to Forks?"

"Uh, about fifteen more minutes, sweetie. Are you excited?", she answered.

"Yeah."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, we pulled into our new driveway. The house was two storey's high, and made of brick and a coral-coloured cement mixture concoction to top it off. It looked … welcoming. It was those kind of houses that they built on _Extreme Home Makeover_.

The moving trucks were already here. The two male workers were attempting to move our leather loveseat and longer couch into the house. They were just about to the door.

As me and Meredith were getting out of our own care, Meredith asked me, "Go open the door for them."

And, of course, I obeyed her. I quickly threw myself out of the car, and sprinted to the door. I held it open for the two workers.

"I got it guys", I tried to smile at them, and they just looked awkwardly at me.

_So much for a thanks, the losers. _

I followed them into the house, and I decided to take a tour.

I was on the first floor, in the mud room, and then downstairs there was the basement. It looked kind of creepy, so I didn't even bother going down there. I then walked into the kitchen.

The kitchen was a light brown color. It immediately made me think of California, or somewhere hot. Basically, any place that was warm really.

Next, I walked into the living room. It was quite large, and roomy. It was the same shade as the kitchen. The thread carpet looked quite new. _Maybe they changed it before we moved in?_

There was two bedrooms. One for me and one for my Mom. My bedroom was painted a light baby-pink, and Meredith's was baby-blue. _Pastel shades, maybe a request from Meredith. _My room had a window seat, woo-hoo. At least I could have somewhere to relax.

I was resting on my window-seat, getting a view of the area, when Meredith hollered, "Ami, how do you like the house? Oh, and we are going to meet Diane and her daughter now!"

Yippee.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Romeo & Juliet: Jacob Black, seriously?

Chapter Two: Cause We Were Both Young …

"Diane and Megan are just so happy they are finally going to meet you!", Meredith announced for about the hundredth time.

"That's what you've told me for the past eight minutes we've been driving", I answered, sounding more irritated than I intended.

"I know, dear. I'm just so happy, you're already making a new friend. Diane also told me Megan can introduce you to some of her friends. I hear she knows a pretty cute boy. His name is Jacob", she seemed to ignore my last comment.

I looked at her, eyes full of curiosity. "H-how old is he?", I stuttered.

"Well, apparently, he's one of Megan's best friends, and he lives on the reservation. He's quite tan", Meredith replied.

"That didn't answer my question."

"Sorry. I think he's fifteen."

"Ooh. We'll have to see then, won't we?", I replied.

"Yeah, so hopefully this visit will be worthwhile and you'll have a boyfriend", Meredith gave a friend smile when she said this.

"Mom!", I gave her a light punch on the arm.

"I can't help that you're absolutely gorgeous! Hah!", she immediately started laughing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AMI!!", I could definitely tell that was probably Megan.

I checked out my car window. Yep, a girl with freckles and long blonde hair was bolting towards my door. Here comes.

Opening the door, I was shocked by having the wind knocked out of me, and a tall girl wrapping her arms around me. I was engulfed in a large bear hug. Behind her, was a small group of people. Most likely her friends.

"Oh, hello", I said, putting on a smile and hugging her back.

I leaned to my right a tad, and caught a glimpse of her friends. There was a really pale girl, who had brown hair. Her looks made up for her paleness. There were three other girls. One had lighter hair, blonde like Megan's. The other two had darker brown hair than the first one, and they both had curly hair. One was short and the other was almost as tall as Megan. The other two girls had darker skin. An then there was _… him. _He must have been Jacob, because his skin was a russet-color, tanned, like what Meredith had described. He had a friendly smile on his face, and was tall. He was totally gorgeous. His long hair was swept back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. I let out a big sigh.

"Oh. These losers here, I don't know what they're doing here. Just some hobos I found on the street. I'm just kidding, they are my closest friends. Um, here is Bella Swan, and Leslie Jacques. And then there is Kierstyn Weber, and Alex Swan, who is Bella's sister. This is Jacob Black."

"Hi. Bella, Leslie, Kierstyn, Alex, Jacob."

"Uh, are we going to stand out here all night, or are we going to be invited into your house?", Bella asked.

"Yeah, let's go inside", Megan replied.

We all walked into Megan's fairly large house. I mean, it was **gigantic**. And, it was really warm inside, so I really liked that. He he.

Suddenly, I wanted to try to start a conversation with Jacob. I felt attracted to him. I had the feeling that I almost _needed _to talk to him. Wow, I'm either that desperate or I really like this boy.

"Uh, hi Jacob", I strutted over to him, flashing a smile as I attempted to talk to him.

"Oh, hey Ami. How do you like Forks, so far?"

"I really like it, actually. It's a much different atmosphere from what I'm used to. Hah, how are you?", I fluttered my eyelashes at him. _Was this flirting even giving him a hint?_

"Oh. I'm good, thanks", he responded as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Megan walked over to where me and Jacob were standing.

"Isn't Jacob a terrible flirt?", Megan laughed at her joke and playfully punched Jacob's arm.

"Shut up!", he punched her back.

I glanced over at Jacob. He was smiling again, and he looked so hot.

I never realized how beautiful Jacob really was. His face looked soft, and he still had a little had the childish-roundness, too. Jacob's eyes were a deep brown, set well into his face, right about his high cheekbones. He was quite tall actually, I probably mentioned that before. His voice was husky, which suited him actually. I almost forgot to ask how old he was.

"Jacob, how old are you? Just thought I'd ask."

"Oh, I just turned fifteen. Why do you want to know?", Jacob asked.

"No reason, you look older", I gave the most honest answer I had.

Megan decided that she wanted to hang out downstairs. Good, me and Jacob could likely be alone down there. I might also get some time to meet the other girls.

"Here, let's go", Jacob prompted.

In one swift movement, Jacob had my wrist in his hand, and was leading me down the stairs. I think he was aiming for my hand, but I wasn't sure. How could I have taken such a liking to Jacob? I barely knew him.

His skin was really warm. I mean, like _hot_ to the touch.

"Wow. Megan's place is really nice", I commented on the décor in the basement.

"Yeah, her mom and her do most of it", Jacob said.

_Riiiiiiiing! _

"Megan! Get the phone!", her mom yelled hastily.

"Got it!", she yelled back.

While Megan was answering the telephone, Meredith and Megan's mom were walking downstairs. _If Megan's mom was upstairs, then why couldn't she have answered the phone?_

Meredith was at the top of the staircase. "Ami, sweetheart. We should head out now."

"Awe, but we just got here", I whined. Anything to get to spend more time with my new-found friends.

"Ami, I'm sorry. Five more minutes, that's it." She turned back to Megan's mom.

Okay, time for hyper drive socializing. I quickly grabbed Jacob's hand and dragged him over to the spot where Kierstyn, Alex, Leslie and Bella were. Jacob looked a little disappointed.

"Hey guys."

"Oh, hey Ami", they all said in time with each other .

They turned to me. We immediately started chattering away about random topics. They let me introduce myself, and I got to talk about myself for about a minute.

"Ami, time to go", Meredith looked at her watch.

_Damn it. _

"Wait--", Jacob persisted.

"What? I have to go now", I argued back.

"I want your number before we leave", wow, he was bold.

"Uh, o-okay." Ugh, I was stuttering again.

I quickly scrawled my phone number on the a scrap sheet I had for some odd reason in my pocket. I'd record his number officially when I got home.

"Thanks", he flashed me that heart-melting smile again.

"Bye", I tried to give a playful look in my eyes.

Just as I was about to go up the stairs to Meredith, Megan was right behind me. "Ami, I have to talk to you."

"Okay, what? Make it snappy, I have to go soon."

"Alright, I seriously think that Jacob likes you. He has never acted like that by a girl", she said, her eyes wide.

"Really?", I wondered.

"Do you like Jacob back? Would you ever date him?", Megan started firing all these questions at me.

"Megan, I--", she cut me off.

"Do you want me to see if he likes you? Please!", she seriously wouldn't stop.

"MEGAN!", I screamed.

Everyone turned around, bewildered. "What? You no like him?", she put on the sad face and puppy dog eyes. Jacob looked at both of us, wide-eyed.

"Frick, Megan", I complained, I meant it this time.

"So you _do _like him!", she said it a little too-loudly.

"Shut up! I don't want him know yet!", I hissed at her.

"Okay! You're secrets safe with me!", she whispered back. Satisfied, she walked away. I followed her.

"Uh, see you", Jacob said, looking down.

"Bye."

I walked to our car with Meredith.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight Romeo & Juliet: Jacob Black, seriously?

Chapter Three: His Call

I was applying my teal eyeliner when Jacob Black first called. I was quite startled, I thought that we didn't get our phone hooked up until next week. Oddly enough, I picked it up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi, Ami", Jacob said awkwardly, "Uh, I thought I should call you", he murmured.

"Hi, Jacob. I didn't know our phone was hooked up already", I said blankly.

"Hah, yeah … How are you?", he asked me, clearly lightening up to our conversation.

"I'm good. Just … well … getting ready. I guess", I laughed.

"For what? Do you already have a boyfriend?", did I hear a little _sadness_ in his voice?

"Hah, no!", I exclaimed.

"Oh", he said, sounding quite relieved from the looks of it.

I clicked the button for _speakerphone_.

"You are on speakerphone now", I said as I was putting down the phone and my MAC mascara. After several moments of silence, he said:

"… What?", he asked, a tad dumbfounded.

"Speakerphone?", I said.

"Oh, right."

"Your silly, Jacob", I giggled at the thought.

"Hey, you're not too bright yourself!", he laughed back at me.

"I'm a straight A student, Jacob", I threw it at him like a punch to the face.

"You have a dry sense of humour", he said, sounding quite serious.

"Well, you aren't very nice", I replied.

"I speak no lies, Ami", he said nonchalantly.

"If you speak no lies, Jacob, then tell me this. Do you like me?", the words felt like dry shells in my throat and suddenly hurt.

Jacob let out a big sigh.

"Yeah, of course I do", he finally said.

"Jacob, I don't think you know what I meant."

"Oh, you, uh, mean … like love? As in, _dating-wise_?", he asked, questioning me.

"Yep."

"Oh, well, uh --", Jacob was stalling, I could tell.

"Spit it out. I'm being serious, Jacob", I pressed.

"I know. Just um, can I get back to you on that?". He couldn't be freaking serious?

"JACOB!", I think I may have damaged his hearing just a tad. Okay, maybe a lot.

"Damn it, Ami. I think you burst my eardrums!", he yelled back into the phone.

"Well, if you wouldn't have kept stalling, maybe you wouldn't be deaf right now, you moron", did he think I meant that?!

"Shut up."

"Well, Jacob, I really want to know …", I seriously did. Come on, Jacob.

"Sorry. Alright. Here goes."

_Click_, and the line went dead.

"Jacob--", I was furious.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight Romeo & Juliet: Jacob Black, seriously?

Chapter Four: Burning Down In Flames

I can't believe Jacob just hung up on _me_. Nobody hangs up on Ami Forbes.

I desperately wanted to call him back and demand what his problem was. I mean, come on. Were his feelings so strong that he had to hang up on me? Why was Jacob postponing his answer? This urge was so strong to call him now, I couldn't resist it anymore. If Jacob wasn't going to call _me_, then I was going to call _him_.

Resisting the butterflies in my stomach, I nervously dialled Jacob's house. Why was _I_ so anxious? I really like this boy, don't I?

It rang and rang, ring after ring. Finally, someone picked up.

"Hello?", oh good, it was Jacob.

"Hey, Jacob," I said.

"Oh, it's you," he replied dryly.

"You sound darn enthusiastic, Jacob. Somebody had a bowl of bitchy today," I retorted.

"What do you want?", he quickly changed the focus to me.

"Do you like me, or not, Jacob Black? Answer me now," I demanded.

"Fine. You know what, so I can't say whether or not I like you. There, I said it. Now are you going to ask me to a date -- or what?"

I just sat there stunned. _He_ went there.

"… Ami?", he sounded quite relieved.

"Yeah?"

"You were quiet for a moment?"

"No shit, Sherlock. Do you want to go to the movies, sometime?", I sounded much more confident than I intended.

"Uh, s-sure," he said awkwardly.

"Alright then, ciao," what the hell?

"W-wait --", Jacob stuttered.

"What?"

"Um, do you just want to hang out at my place?", he asked me this time.

"Oh, um, uh …", I had a really bad stuttering problem when I was around boys.

"Okay?"

"Er, sure!", I finally spat out.

"Okay", he repeated.

He quickly gave me directions, and I hurriedly scrawled them on a notepad. I ripped the sheet off the block of paper, and went to find my mother.

"MAM!!", I yelled.

"Yes, sweetie?", she said calmly.

"Could you give me a ride to … Jacob's?", I wondered.

"Ooh, you're going to Jacob's?", my mom seemed pleased.

"Yes … could you drive me there?", I said irately.

"Sorry, dear. I have my hands tied here, hah … Could he pick you up?", she sounded kind of disappointed that she couldn't take me.

"Why not?", I pressed.

"I've got a lot of cleaning to do … Call him back." Her voice seemed distant.

"… Fine", I emphasized.

My stomach was wild with butterflies. I walked back to the telephone and re-dialled his number.

"Hello? Ami?", Jacob said.

"Hey, Jacob. It's me again. Could you give me a ride over?"

"Sure. I need your address?", he asked politely.

I told him this time how to get to my house, and he said he'd be there in less hat fifteen minutes. Yes, finally.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Exactly fifteen minutes later, which Jacob said he'd be earlier than that, oh well.

Jacob rang my doorbell, and of course, Meredith had to answer the door.

"Ami, why is Jacob here?", Meredith asked, turning towards me.

I came down the stairs full speed, and stood by Meredith.

"Aren't _you_ supposed to be cleaning? And, I told you, Jacob was coming to pick me up?", I said, looking back at her.

"Hi, Jacob", Meredith turned towards him.

"Er -- hi", he said to Meredith, "Hi, Ami", he smiled slightly.

I waved good-bye to Meredith, and walked with Jacob out of the house. Jacob led me over to his 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit.

"Nice car. Did you build it yourself?", suddenly I remembered, Jacob didn't have a license. At least as far as I knew.

"Yeah, you like it?", he seemed happy that I appreciated it.

"Seemingly, yes. Do you have a license?", I threw it at him.

"…No", he said as he turned on the ignition.

"Jacob! You could get in trouble with the government!", I scolded him as we drove away.

"In Forks, nobody cares about the government. The only real police chief is Chief Swan, Bella's dad", he replied.

"Whatever," I said as I looked out the window.

"Oh, Ami," he chuckled.

We sat in silence after his latest comment, and after several moments, Jacob broke it.

"You look, um, really pretty today," he suggested, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Thanks." I flushed a faint pink.

"No problem. Am I flattering you?", he asked, his eyes sparkling. _Ooh_.

"Hit and miss," I said.

"Okay. I'll try harder," he laughed.

"Oh, Jacob."

"Oh, Jacob what?", he looked at me, curious.

"Nothing," I looked away, smiling.

"Tell me." The look in his eyes was remarkable.

"Fine … it's just something I say."

"Simple enough," he broke off the gaze.

"So, what are we going to do today?", I asked.

"I don't know. Just hang-out, I guess," Jacob said.

Wow, seems kind of, boring.

Soon enough, Jacob and I pulled into his gravel driveway. His house was a tad smaller than mine. Okay, a _lot_ smaller than mine. Him and I got out of the Rabbit, and he led me to the front of his house.

"Do you just want to hang out in the back?", he asked me.

"… Sure," I kind of blanked out for several seconds.

Jacob suddenly laced his hand through mine. His hot skin felt _really_ nice against my cold hands. It was weird, but nice at the same time. My heart was beating fast now. I thought it was going to _thump_ right out of my chest. Jacob didn't seem bothered by it.

Jacob led me through a trail of twisted, claw-like roots, which resembled a jungle, to me at least. It was green, and tall grasses and dead plants lined the path. It reminded me of the forest by my house. Good thing Jacob was holding my hand, or otherwise I'd be eaten by the jungle outside his house. Regardless, I enjoyed this hand-holding stuff.

Jacob then dropped my hand. Shocked, I stayed close by his side anyways, hoping he'd get the hint.

"Here's our garage," he explained.

"Cool." I said casually as possible, hands on my hips.

After a couple minutes of me exploring his garage, which was basically a couple of sheds put together, and then the remaining walls in the center knocked out. Still, it looked like a garage.

Jacob changed his mind. "Actually, let's just go hang inside my house. I'll show you around."

It must have been my lucky day, because Jacob must have caught my hinting, and he gently grabbed my hand. His fingers were entwined with mine, and it felt, let's say, _glamorous_?

We walked together through the tangled jungle of vines and tree roots, and soon enough we reached his house. Jacob had his spare key under the _Welcome_ mat in front of his door. Still holding my hand, he unlocked his door. He gently squeezed my hand.

"Good thing my dad isn't here. He'd be really embarrassing. Hah," he laughed.

"Great."


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight Romeo & Juliet: Jacob Black, seriously?**

**Chapter Five: Just Hangin' Out**

**Jacob and I were laying on the ground in his living room. His house was quite warm, almost as warm as Jacob's skin was. He was shirtless, and wearing faded blue jeans. No wonder.**

"**Its getting late, maybe I should go home," I finally said.**

"**Oh." Did he sound a little disappointed?**

"**Could you give me a ride back home?"**

"**Sure, sure," he said, getting up.**

**I held onto his gaze, and he put his hand at the bottom of my back, almost like guiding me to the door. **

"**Jacob, I know where the door is," I said playfully.**

"**Oh, sorry." He said, looking away and putting his hand back at his sides.**

**Shit. Wrong thing to say.**

**The drive home was silent. Not even Jacob wanted to create small talk. What the frig?**

**More like later than sooner, Jacob and I pulled up into my driveway. He mutedly walked out and ran to the passenger side to open my door. **

"**How sweet. Thanks, Jacob," I smiled sweetly.**

"**Hah, no problem." He returned my smile. His eyes were sparkling again. I let out a big sigh.**

"**What?", he asked, clearly not getting it.**

"**Its just, your, um, eyes sparkle when you laugh. Its really hot, actually." Wow. That's the best I could do. **

**Just as we reached the cement stairs, I was just about to say good-bye to Jacob, when all of a sudden, he grabbed my hands. **

"**Wait, Ami --", he said urgently. **

**Jacob calmly held my hands low to the sides, and gave me a short but sweet peck on the cheek. I blushed again, and his eyes were dazzling me, once again. **

"**Wait, Jacob --", I said urgently this time.**

**I was still linked with Jacob through our hands, except I let go, and wrapped my arms around his neck. Following through, Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist, permanently locking them there. **

**I can't believe it. I was actually going to kiss Jacob Black, already. This is it. I leaned in, our faces were barely a mere few inches from each other. I was starting to close my eyes, when the unthinkable happened. **

**Our lips barely touched, and we were so close together, when Jacob pulled away. I was so surprised. His gaze moved from my eyes, to the ground. I heard him mumble something that sounded like, "its too early, Ami." **

**And that was that.**

"**But, Jacob --", I looked at him in disbelief.**

"**You heard me." That bastard!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was on MSN on my computer, talking to my new friend, Alex.**

**I had met her at Megan's little get-together, when I first came.**

**Ami: **_**I can't believe it. Me and Jacob were so close to kissing. **_

**Alex: **_**Awe. What did he do to end it?**_

**Ami: **_**He just sort of … pulled away. **_

**Ami: **_**I was so pissed. **_

**Alex: **_**That bastard! Lol. I would be, too.**_

**Ami: **_**I can assure you, I was so close to swearing at him. Haha.**_

**Alex: **_**Don't lose your cool. Haha. We might have to send you to anger management.**_

**Ami: **_**It's possible. I really like him though. **_

**Alex: **_**I know you do. Oh, and you know Edward?**_

**Ami: **_**Bella's boyfriend? Yeah, I haven't met him before, though.**_

**Alex: **_**Well, his "brother", Emmett. He wants to meet you. Maybe you guys could get to know each other. **_

**Ami: **_**Hmm, maybe. Is he hot?**_

**Alex: **_**Moderately. He's like a big, tough, teddy bear. He just divorced his wife, Rosalie. **_

**Ami: **_**Awe, poor guy. I might give him some time, before I make my move.**_

**Alex: **_**You don't even know him! **_

**Ami: **_**I have a good feeling about him. Can't I be superstitious?**_

**Alex: **_**If you were talking about ghosts, then yes.**_

**Ami: **_**Whatever.**_

**Ooh, I wondered if this Emmett boy would turn out nice. Maybe if my crush on Jacob ceased a bit. Speak of the devil, Jacob called me.**

"**Hello?", I demanded into the phone.**

"**Ami?"**

"**No, who else?", ugh, he had really pissed me off today.**

"**Sorry, about earlier."**

"**It's fine."**

"**No, it isn't … I just thought that we should wait, until, you know …", he seemed sorry. Not enough, Jacob, not enough.**

"**Jacob, you pulled away. What do you call that? **_**Rejection.**_**" Oh, I was mad now.**

"**Ami, I told you. I'm sorry."**

"**Forget it. Drop the subject."**

"**Okay. Fine. Do you want to hang out tomorrow, then?", he pleaded.**

"**Whatever. Sure. Come over at whatever time you feel like, okay?"**

"**Wow. Okay, well then." **

"**Jacob --", I was fuming. How could he be so … **_**inconsiderate**_**?**

"**Ami, I know what I did." For once, he was being logical.**

"**Fine. Bye." Now, it was my turn to hang up.**

_**Click. **_

"**JACOB!", I screamed out to, nobody.**


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight Romeo & Juliet: Jacob Black, seriously?

Chapter Six: Reunited Much

I had just finished my MSN conversation with Alex. It was all arranged. Jacob, Mike, Alex and me would hang-out tomorrow. I've never met Mike before, but apparently he had had the biggest crush on Bella. And to him, it seemed perfectly normal to move on to her _little sister_.

I was in my new, baby-pink bedroom, chilling on my bed. Everything was near perfection, almost neatly put somewhere. A few moving boxes were stacked in the corner, untouched. They held items of less-importance, so I didn't bother to unpack them.

"Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga, was blaring loudly out of the speakers of my stereo. It was at the chorus, singing: "But I won't stop until that boy is mine …", matching my current thoughts exactly.

Right then and there, I was writing an entry in my journal. My journal was a pale teal color, totally standing out in the warm colors of my room. I was printing on the lined pages about my feelings for Jacob.

"I can't believe it. Jacob and I were so close to kissing! We both leaned in, and our lips lightly pressed together, but just barely! I would even consider it a kiss, anymore. Jacob pulled away so sullenly, it startled me. Nothing else I can say. I got so mad at him, I'm positive he hates me now. But wait, he asked me if I wanted to hang-out again? So, technically, maybe he wanted to patch things up again? Things weren't really holed up in the first place, still … I don't know.

"But way before Jacob even kissed me, he was holding my hand. I really enjoyed it, and I was getting so nervous. Jacob didn't seem bothered by neither of it." I stopped writing, and looked up. I don't know if I went into some kind of trance, or an odd type of daydream, somehow I ended up on the floor.

It started out with me staring at a random object in my room. I did that lots. I was completely thinking about something else. Jacob. It was most likely an overview of how our day was, but better. Anyways, Jacob and I were holding hands, exactly like what happened today. Except we were walking on the street in Forks. Like in town, we were an actual _couple_, for what it seemed. Then it changed to me and him walking through a prairie/meadow, still hand-in-hand. Then, all of a sudden, we came to a stop and sat down. Dramatic, much. I nestled myself onto his lap, seeking permanence. BAM! It was the perfect, straight out-of-a-movie kiss. It just sort of happened.

_Had I face planted into the carpet? _Because my face was red and hurting.

Realizing my sudden hunger cramps, and snapping back to reality, I slowly and carefully walked down the hallway and downstairs. I wondered what Meredith was cooking up for me. Hopefully it was edible.

I couldn't even smell anything. _Had Meredith even started cooking?_

"Mother, where's my supper?", I demanded.

Meredith was laying lazily on our leather couch, flicking aimlessly thought the channels on the television.

"Excuse me?", Meredith looked at me, awed.

"In case you didn't hear me, I said **where's my food**?", I consequently shouted a tad, just to get my point across.

"I thought we could just order pizza. How does that sound?", Meredith asked me.

"Mom … I'm starving", I groaned.

"Okay, I'll order now, then." She reached for the phone. "Can you wait -- twenty minutes -- the least?"

"Fine. I'll survive, somehow," I trudged back up the stairs holding my stomach.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat in my room, bored. _What the hell is there to do around here?_

I quickly ran through my options of what I could do in twenty minutes, the least. I could take … a walk? To where? _Jacobs_. It was a genius idea. I am so smart.

I faintly remembered the route to Jacob's house on the reserve. Before I leave though, I should probably call him.

Wow, those were the easiest plans I ever made. Once again, I was dialling Jacob Black's house number.

"Ami, who are you calling _now_?" Meredith didn't even look up from the television.

"Uh, calling Jake."

"Are you going to go over there? You'll have to walk. I'm waiting for pizza." And that was that.

"Okay."

I searched through the list of our previous calls, and found his number. I pressed _talk_, and waited for somebody to pick up. Nobody did.

"See you, Mom." I said as I walked out the door.

"Bye, honey." I heard her say faintly.

I was walking for about five minutes, playing with my iPod, when I ran into somebody. What the frig?

I looked up, literally, to see the startled face of Jacob. His expression softened, and his eyes sparkled.

"Oh, hi, Jacob." I said, blushing. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Where are you going?", he pondered.

"I was coming … over to see you. You didn't answer your phone …", I flushed an even brighter red.

"That's because I was walking to your house. Hah." He laughed.

"Well, we are pretty close to your house. Lets go." I pushed past him, and turned back, playfully. "Come on." I insisted.

"Alright." He gracefully loped to catch up with me, and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Lets go."

We reached Jake's house a few minutes later. The sky was turning a beautiful mixture of pinks, purples, reds and oranges. The weather was warm, the perfect temperature for a summer evening in Forks.

Instead of going inside, Jacob went straight to the back of his house. Yes, through the jungle.

"My friends Quil and Embry are here, if you don't mind." Jake informed me as we walked into his make-shift garage.

"Hey, here's the girl you have been talking about, Jacob?" the shorter one of the two was muscular, more burly than Jacob and the other boy/man. Not saying that Jacob _wasn't_ muscular.

"Dude, shut up!", Jacob exclaimed.

The taller one winked at me, and walked towards me. "Hey, I'm Embry." He said in a husky voice. "And that's macho Quil."

"Hey!", Quil said, answering both comments.

"What time is it?", I turned to Jacob.

"Uh … ten after seven."

"Don't tell me you have to leave now?", Embry asked.

"In ten I have to. Sorry to disappoint you." I made crying motions.

"Boo-hoo", Quil turned to Embry and laughed.

Jacob looked at both of his friends, and then at me. He took my hand and held it protectively. "Guys, stop."

"What?", Quil asked, blankly.

For a while, Jacob and his friends talked about things I was completely clueless about. Fun, fun.

"Jake, I should probably go now." I patted his hand, that was still latched to mine.

"Awe." Jake turned on those pleading, puppy dog eyes.

"Bye. Nice meeting you Embry, Quil." I half-waved to them both.

"See you, Ami." They both said.

"Bye, Jacob," and then I kissed him briefly. On the lips. Hah, I've won this battle, for now Jacob Black.

He was stunned, and gawked at me blankly. Jacob got up and kissed me back. We stood there for several seconds, lip locking.

"Okay!", Embry jumped up. "Get outta here! Before it gets gross!", Embry ushered me out of the garage.

I ran through the jungle path, tripping frequently. I fell once.

JACOB POV

"Urgh, that brat." I said as I turned back to Quil and Embry.

"What now, Jacob?", Quil asked.

"Ami."

Quil and Embry both groaned.

"Ami is really special, you guys."

"What kind of special are we talking about here?", Quil asked, nudging Embry with his arm.

"SHUT UP!", I lunged at him, punching him.

"HEY! YOU GUYS! STOP!", Embry tried to break up the fight.

After our fight was broken up, I continued on:

"I mean, like she is so sweet, and willing to take risks whenever possible. So down-to-Earth. And stubborn. Like a stop-at-nothing kind of girl. I really like her. And she is so beautiful."

"Gay," Embry said.

"The feeling I get when we do anything together, even when I _think_ about her … is _phenomenal_."

"Gay," Embry repeated.

"You guys know what I mean?", I questioned.

"Nope." Embry answered first.

"Not a clue."

"Gay."

"You two are just kids who don't have a fricken clue about what love is." I said.

"Gay."

"THAT'S IT! I'M TAKING YOU BOTH DOWN!" I attacked Embry this time.

"Wow, Jacob. Didn't know you could be so deep." Quil said.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M BEING DEEP RIGHT NOW?!", I screamed at him.

"NO! I MEANT BEFORE!", he yelled back.

"WHAT HE SAID!", Embry yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight Romeo & Juliet: Jacob Black, seriously?

Chapter Seven: Frequency

Today. Today, was the day that I had supposedly been looking forward to. Most definitely, not today.

I let out a low groan. The sunshine was blocked out by a thick, mysterious fog. I was really cold, and seeing the disgusting weather outside raised the goose bumps on my arms.

I don't know why, but today, I had the feeling that I didn't want to do _anything_. it's the sort of mood you're in when you don't to participate in a specific activity at a certain time. Like, you still want to partake in that pursuit, just not right then and there.

Looking at the alarm clock on my dresser, I had to drag myself out of bed. Out of my comfort. I've never experienced discretion like this before.

As I sauntered across my carpet floor, and slowly made my path down the endless staircase, I thought. _Should I tell Jacob that I didn't have the temperament to hang today? _If I did, poor Jakey would be heartbroken. Although, I had confirmed with Alex that I would accompany her. Perhaps, today, I'll have the required amount of tolerance to pull myself through.

I had made my way to the main floor, and strolled to the kitchen. The faint scent of pizza from last night was still there. And then the mouth-watering aroma of a delicious breakfast, cooked by a mother who loved to cook.

"Hey, Mom," I greeted Meredith, smiling warmly. "Smells good."

"Good morning, honey." She said in her musical voice. "Want something to eat?"

"Yeah … I'm famished."

"Since when do you use words like famished and … you know what I mean?", Meredith asked me, cocking her eyebrows at me.

"Since I became cool," I stifled a laugh and bit my lip as I let the sarcasm sink in.

"Sure … Whatever, Ami." Meredith rolled her eyes at me.

"I'm being serious," I mentioned as I strolled over to the oak kitchen table. The strong odour of a newly-painted, varnished table was still pungent amongst the nearest two-foot radius. The scent burned inside my nostrils.

Meredith coursed over to me, carrying a plate of steaming food. She automatically placed a place mat in front of me, and set the tray down. She poured me a glass of orange juice. My plate contained eggs, bacon (the vegan kind), hash browns and pancakes absolutely covered in syrup.

"Yum." I eyed the platter, and slowly picked up my fork and attacked the hash browns. They were golden-brown, and crunchy. I leisurely chewed my delicious food. This was perfect. Perhaps this meal could make my day one less stress.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After I was finished eating, I quickly hopped into the shower. Approximately twenty minutes later, I finished. Okay, what else what have I been doing twenty minutes later? I was applying a palmful of mousse to my towel-dried hair, letting my brown locks dry naturally. Putting on tinted moisturizer, eyeliner and mascara, I felt pretty just like that.

Walking back downstairs, I sat down on our leather loveseat in the living room. Where else? I don't know. Mechanically checking the time on my cell phone, it informed me that it was only 10:35. Apparently, I was supposed to meet up with Alex and everybody else at 11:30, at their house.

Attempting to engross myself in a book, didn't work. Neither did listening to music. I had over an hour to busy myself with something. _Anything_. Nothing seemed distracting enough. _Aha!_

I had yet to explore my basement. It was worth the experience.

Trudging my way to the third floor door, I opened it cautiously and peeked inside. It was dark, and smelled dank. The air was humid, and left a cold sheen on my face. It really made me think twice about entering this deadly basement. Deciding to put on my shoes at the last moment, I slipped on my black Converse high-tops. Returning the basement door, I crept inside.

The stairs were creaking under my feet, they felt unbearably weak. The kind of stairs that would fall in at any given moment. The cement floor was cracked, and appeared withered as it aged on and on. The walls seemed bare, but I couldn't tell, since it was so dark. But I wondered anyways what secrets the papered walls were hiding. The depressions everywhere were secluded and significant, compared to each and every dent elsewhere. Some were substantial, others slight. _Who could have been so mad to make dents in the walls?_

I shivered. The chills up my spine were bitter and icy. "Who could've lived here?", the words slipped out through pursed lips. My brow furrowed in confusion. I was well aware now that I had been licking my lips, because they were chapped and wet.

I glanced at the shorn walls once again, and inspected the fractured walls. Disgusting. Mould and other fungus' were flourishing and accumulating in the cracks. No wonder. This was the perfect environment for the spores to reproduce.

There was basically nothing left in this basement. I read the titles on the spine of the publications. _Myths, Fantasies, and Fables _was one of

them. Stronger Than Steel was the other one. It must have been a romance novel, which I had no favour for. So instead, I committed myself to study the myths book.

Opening the coffee-stained and umber book, it seriously felt like trying to open a geode rock with a tennis racket. The crisp sheets were caked together, sticky. Sticky wasn't the right word. _Baked. _To me, it made absolutely no sense to try to pry open these baked together pages. Like literally, I swear to Jesus that somebody put this book in a oven and waited until he couldn't open the book anymore. These pages were deteriorating terribly, anyways.

I gazed at the book, attempting to absorb as much unneeded information as possible. The first chapter that appeared was entitled _Werewolves_. How peculiar.

"Exactly as this chapter entitles, we will be discussing werewolves. Where they originate from, how they change form, and how they appear when they are on their human side.

To have the ability to change from a werewolf to a human, or vice versa, one must have the direct genes from the Quileute ancestors, who actually descend from wolves.

Within capability of being a werewolf, you would have a fit of shaking, after experiencing extreme anger or rage."

After reading for a bit, I couldn't understand what this person was trying to explain to me. How could you tell if somebody was a werewolf? Or, at least if they had the genes to become a werewolf? These were the questions that haunted me.

Maybe I should check what time it was. I hoped I had passed the time, at least enough to get me closer to the end of the dreaded day. I tugged at my jean pockets, in search of my cell phone. It honestly didn't feel like I had been reading for long. I'm surprised I had been able to comprehend some of the context. It fascinated me.

"Astonishing. This makes … hardly any sense. Yet, I am so fascinated by this crap," I mumbled.

Placing the informative book back on its perch on the rotten bookshelf, I trekked back up the rolling staircase. Closing the barren door behind me, I kicked off my Converse. Once more, I examined the clock. 8:11. I wasn't accustomed to this kind of tediousness. I should most likely contact Alex. Ah, who cares. I'll just randomly show up at her house, and … confirm my presence.

I walked upstairs, and from my spot on the landing, I thought about calling out to Meredith. Perhaps she could drive me to Alex and Bella's home.

I seeped into the kitchen, seeking Meredith busying herself by the stove. Creeping behind her, I slowly reached my hand towards her right shoulder, and poked her. She screamed in terror, and jumped around to stare at me in horror. She gave me frazzled, puzzled look.

"What was that for?!", she narrowed her eyes.

"I don't actually know … to get your attention?", I suggested.

"You could have done it more civilized. Not like a caveman stabbing a dead animal with a stick." She rubbed her shoulder gingerly.

"Thanks for comparing me to a caveman, Mom," I scrutinized her, mollified.

"Whatever," Meredith rolled her eyes at me, "Okay, what did you want that you needlessly jabbed me for?"

"Well, I didn't needlessly poke you. It was for good reason. And, could you possibly take me to Alex's?", I pleaded.

"No," she glanced at my expression, which was now full of sorrow, and responded, "Fine."

"Thanks, Mom!", I skipped away, pretending to be full of happiness.

Meredith strolled out of the kitchen, and walked right past her keys.

"Uh, Mom. Your going to need those," I told her sheepishly.

"Right." It struck her like a ball to the face.

I scooped up her car keys, and lightly tossed them to her. Catching them perfectly, she eyed me, laughing.

"I guess those softball skills come into play, now, eh dear?", Meredith threw her head back.

"Mhm." This time, I had the privilege of rolling my eyes. She wheeled around, not facing me though, at the bottom of the stairs, to face her gigantic rack of shoes. Picking the most appropriate pair with her flare denim jeans and blouse. I peered down at my own outfit, which was my black Converse high tops, with my blue slim-cut blue jeans, black tank-top and favourite Roxy hood.

Meredith retrieved her purse, and headed out to our little suked up Audi. I ran to the passenger side, made Meredith unlock the door, and I plunked myself onto the leather interior. 8:24. We still had time to kill.

Meredith hopped in, and fired up the ignition. Putting it in gear, she backed us out of the driveway.

"So, why exactly do you need to go to Alex's?", Meredith asked me, inquisitive.

"What a meddling question, Mother," I said sweetly.

"Ami," she persisted.

"Meredith," I could persist, too.

"Answer my question," Meredith was serious.

"Okay, of all seriousness, Mom, we are just hanging out. Me, Alex, Mike, and Jacob. Happy?"

"Yes. Thank-you. You and Jacob have been hanging out lots lately. What's the deal, Ami?", she looked at me, the corners of her mouth turning into a grin.

"Well … I'll tell you when I know everything is 'official'," I made exaggerated air quotes.

"Sure …," she laughed at me, sheepishly.

I looked out at the fog-laden streets and the old, aged houses as Meredith and I zoomed past. The sky was a gross gray, and the thunder sounded throughout the valley. Hearing these loud, obnoxious sounds of nature, my heart sank. I didn't want this to raze this day.

"The weather here is bogus." I stated.

"I know. That's the downside of Forks, I guess," she said, dejectedly. This unfortunately made me think of why we moved specifically.

"Mom …" oh no. It was going to happen, again.

Two years ago, Adam, my dad, had started behaving weird. He started to accuse Meredith of cheating. But I realized, the only reason he accused Meredith of cheating, was because he _was_. He abused her, and she took it. She held it in, and told nobody. That was until I noticed Meredith in her deep depression, I knew I had to do something to stop it. I somehow had to reach out to Meredith, and bring her back up onto her feet. But also because of me, Adam and Meredith had gotten a divorce. Now, she doesn't have to take classes to get her over the pain and suffering she went through. Though the hurt Adam put her through is still there. Every time she thinks about Adam, or any mental thought about her agony, she breaks down and sobs.

Tears were welling up in her eyes, "No … !", Meredith cried out to nobody.

"It's okay, Mom. It's okay --," my voice started to falter, and it sounded fake, even to me. Adam was such a prick.

Meredith was choking back heavy sobs now.

"Mom, pull over," I said tersely. But before I knew it, the tears had betrayed me, and were streaming down my face.

Meredith was crying uncontrollably now as we pulled over to the curb. She rested her weary head against the steering wheel, and closed her eyes. I shifted from my seat to beside Meredith, and held her cold hand between mine.

"Ami … I can't do this right now," she continued bawling.

"Mom, don't cry," mind you, I said this through misty eyes, "Adam was an … imperfect, and deceiving low-life jerk that didn't deserve you. He put you through this, Mom. You don't need to be brought down to his level."

Following many minutes later, Meredith straightened up, and wiped her wet eyes. She looked at me, and removed her hand from the wheel, and enclosed me in a loving hug. She sniffled, and kissed me on the forehead.

"I love ya, Ami. You're my everything."

I hugged her back and whispered, "I love you, too, Mom." The waterworks were turned on hyper speed, and I did nothing to stop them. I knew that my mascara was probably a black smudge underneath my eyes, but I could fix it when I went to Alex's house.

"Okay, I'll mope later, but for right now, I need to get you wherever you need to go … where do you need to go?", she laughed.

"First of all: Mom, you will not mope. Second of all: Alex's house, and pronto."

"Okey dokey," Meredith drove away from the sidewalk and back onto the road.

ALEX POV

"Okay, it's one thing for her to be late, but it's another thing to not even show up," I stated, "Jacob, do something."

"I'm not a genie, Alex," Jacob rolled his eyes at me.

"Well, you should be … !", I scolded him.

Jacob, Mike and I were loitering in my house, in our living room. Charlie wasn't home, but Bella was. She was dolling herself up for _Edward Cullen_.

I was pacing back and forth, between Mike and Jacob. I was unusually irascible and provoked, I most certainly didn't want to hang out with two boys. By _myself_. No offence, Mike and Jacob.

Cutting through my musing, the shrill scream of the doorbell rang. It _had_ to be Ami.

Instinct reaction, I bolted to the front door. Opening it wide, I saw the smiling and tear-soaked face of Ami. "Took you long enough …", I scowled at her.

"I know, I know. Sorry, you guys," I apologized as I gestured good-bye to Meredith. I whipped around, and scanned the house for any clue that Jacob was present. Seeing his smiling face, and almost missing it, I ran into his tall stature, his arms wide open.

"I missed you," I mumbled.

"What?", he asked.

"Nothing."

I moved my gaze to where supposedly Mike was standing. Jacob let go of me, and strolled over to Mike. Compared to him, Jacob was a giant. Like, I mean _giant_. He was at least a good foot and six inches taller than Mike. _Whoa_. Anyways, Mike had spiky blonde hair, most likely gelled and blue eyes. He had it co-ordinately arranged. Just like Jacob, he had some of the childish roundness left on his cheeks. He appeared like he would be a charming boyfriend … for Alex that is. Wait, were _they_ dating?

"Hi. You must be the magnificent Mike?", I guessed, asking him warmly. I already knew that he was Mike, Alex had filled me on the details.

"Yes. I am," he smiled, and his eyes sparkled. Just like Jacob.

"Interesting. Alex has told me all about you!", I laughed, and glanced to see that Alex was pissed off at me now.

"Shut up!", she smacked me upside the head.

"ARGH!", I hurled myself at her, scaring into running away. I stifled a giggle as I backed off.

"Okay, Ami, calm down," Jacob came up behind me, gently grasping my arm, and spinning me around, right into him.

"I'm fine, Jacob. Just giving an excuse to get me closer to you?", I suggested sarcastically, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Exactly," he kissed me back.

We pulled away from each other, and just then, Jacob realized that my eyes were black, and mascara was all down my face. I probably wasn't the prettiest girl on the block after crying my eyes out.

"Ami! You look awful. Are you okay?", he asked me sincerely, taking my face in his warm hands.

"Yeah …", I said. I also reminded myself the horrible memories of Adam Forbes. How much I hated that man. And remembering him, I felt like crying again.

"No, you aren't, Ami," Jacob stated sorrowfully.

My eyes went misty once more, and I had to look away and bite my bottom lip to prevent myself from crying.

"No …", I finally admitted, and buried my face in my hands as the tears started to pour. "Alex, can I use your bathroom?"

She gasped in horror and disgust at my red eyes and tear-soaked cheeks. "Uh-uhm, go ahead!", she stuttered, gawking at me. "Upstairs on the right, Bella might be in there," she informed me.

"Thanks," and that's when I ran.

I sprinted as fast as possible up the stairs. It wasn't such a big crisis, but it was to me. I hated feeling … _ugly_. It just wasn't my nature, not to offend anyone out there. It's not like I needed to wear make-up, but I could literally pull anything off.

I found Bella in the bathroom, like Alex had warned me. Seeing me and my horrible crying disaster, she immediately stepped aside to let me enter the bathroom. "Oh, dear. What's wrong, Ami? Er -- no need to explain, if you don't feel like talking about it, sweetie," she said and closed the door.

Happy to finally have some privacy to fix myself up, I walked to mirror above the porcelain sink. _Blech_. I could understand now why everyone had been gawking at me, like a four year-old staring blankly at man with no arms. My make-up had made streams all the way down my face, and my eyes had the look of a smoky eye-shadow appearance. Whoop-dee-doo.

At my discretion, I used a forest-green washcloth to remove the smeared and smudged black crap off my face. I was really aggravated, so I scrubbed a little too harshly, leaving my face even redder than before. What luck I was having today.

Finally, I had all of it off now. Good thing, because if I cried anymore, it would have most likely gotten into my eyes. I used a bit of make-up of Alex's. Liquid eyeliner, bronzer and eye shadow. I looked much more contented, and a whole _lot_ better. I was quite satisfied, so I slowly made my way down stairs.

"Eh, babey," I winked at Alex, "I'm back! And gorgeous as ever!", I did jazz-hands, to enlighten the mood.

"Aha! You is back!", Alex hugged me gingerly, and smiled sheepishly.

"Aha! Yesh!", I said one of the stupid words I also jumbled up. Haha.

"Hey, babe," Jacob smiled, and laced his hands through mine, as he slowly, almost like he was trying to sneak, pulled me to him. Once again, he kissed me on the lips. This was one of the kisses that sent the butterflies going wild, and when my heart raced madly.

I made my kiss linger for a millisecond, long enough to keep him wanting more. I lured him in, and he went for the bait. Exactly as my plan was planned. I finished kissing him, and lowered myself back to the ground. He looked at me, startled, and leaned in, grasping my hand boldly. And it took off from there.

I was always in la-la-land whenever me and Jacob kissed. It was like my own personal taste of heaven. It felt like I was defying gravity, until we stopped. He brought me back down again … always. What were the odds? I've never developed this kind of affection … for _any_ boy.

I came back down to Earth when Jacob stopped, and let me go. "You're more blithe and ecstatic than earlier. I can sense it," he laughed.

"Of course. Only for my Jacob," I grinned at him and fluttered my lashes.

"Yesh, only for moi," I liked how the French rolled off his tongue. "Mon Dieu," I replied.

Suddenly, Jacob walked away. Alex came over to me, most likely to ask why I had been such a mess earlier. She neatly filled in his place.

"Hey, Ami. You appear so much better, than you had before," she told me awkwardly.

"Indeed."

"What was that about anyways?", her eyes were full of genuine curiosity.

"It's a long story, and I really don't feel like explaining right now. How about at a more fitting time period? Let's go and assess what them boys are up to, and tamper," I linked my arms through hers, and glided over the carpet floor, to where Mike and Jacob were.

"Hello, boys," I said in a considerably deeper voice.

"Hello, girls," Mike said in a deeper voice, as well. His voice was already deep enough.

"Aha!", Alex laughed outrageously, and covered her mouth. I chuckled at her.

"So, what are we to carry out today, Alex?", I asked her, un-linking my arm from hers.

"We plan to take over the world, Ami."


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight Romeo & Juliet: Jacob Black, seriously?

Chapter Seven: Part Two

After I had rearranged my appearance, as mentioned before, I had been bawling my dear eyes out, I felt like bringing up a subject that I hadn't before.

"Jacob …", I whined.

"What?", he looked at me, inquisitive.

"Well, um … I was just wondering … uh," I tried to be suspenseful, failing totally.

"… Yeah?", he wondered.

"Would you consider me _and_ you, like, a _couple_?", I stressed the word couple. I had just brought this subject to my attention. Would he consider us … _dating?_

"Well, um, uh, sure. I guess so. Like, I mean, we do hold hands and we've kissed quite a few times …", Jacob said.

"Oh, 'kay then. Then we're on the same page. But, the thing is, you never really asked me out. Not saying that you were supposed to, like, I could've, too," I acknowledged glumly.

"Right. Um …", he stalled.

"Okay, how about I do it …", I protested.

"NO! I'm the dude, Ami …", he clarified.

"Are you man enough, Jacob?", I pressed.

"Yes, I AM!", he shouted at me, smiling.

"Fine then …", I rolled my eyes.

Two minutes of silenced lollygagged by, and it drove me insane. I didn't have the patience to wait, and I never have. I was anxiously tapping my toe against the linoleum in the kitchen.

"Ami, would you like to be my girlfriend?", Jacob finally broke the tense silence … like he always did. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course, Jacob."

I then realized that Alex and Mike had been in the kitchen with us this whole time. I sharply accused them of being "eavesdroppers."

"That cut real deep, Ami," Alex mused.

"That was my intention, Alex," I snickered.

Mike interrupted our little quarrel. "Alex, what are we here for?"

"Okay, to clear up this confusion, we have been hanging here for the past", she checked the nearest clock for reference, which happened to be her cell, "hour. Want to hit the town?", she suggested. She gazed unwillingly at me, prompting us to agree.

"I'm up for it," Jacob said, while locking his robust arms around me.

"Me too," I declared.

"Whatever you guys want to do," Mike answered, unconcerned.

"To the town," Alex thrust her arm in the air, pointing at the door, which seemed to be in the direction of downtown Forks.

I ignored the frenzy of butterflies that was once more accumulating in the pit of my stomach. The mere presence of Jacob Black in a room sent those butterflies somersaulting wildly in my tummy. Silly, isn't it?

"We go now," I twirled myself out from his grasp around my waist, and barely grasped his hand. I tried to achieve that sparkling effect that Jacob did, which usually always left me breathless. Jacob amiably smiled at me. The twinkle in my eyes probably didn't have the same effect as Jacob's did.


	9. Chapter 9

Twilight Romeo & Juliet: Jacob Black, seriously?

Chapter Nine: Oddly Enough

All of us were following close on Alex's heels as she strolled out the door. I recently found out that (from Bella's discretion) that Mike really likes Alex, and she has a big thing for him, too. From my perspective, their relationship looked slightly awkward, but as casual as possible, Mike would occasionally try to loosen everything up but putting his arm around her shoulder's, or hold her hand. Alex would normally cast her eyes down and flush a bright rose color underneath her naturally bronze-toned skin. I barely noticed it, but then the color gradually started to show a bit more, and become more prominent. It was quite vain. Very.

I pictured us like a scene from a movie. We could be filmed, our lives and all, and people would pay money to see us in a romantic flick in the theatres. Okay, it wasn't that picture-perfect, but it was pretty damn close! As I imagined it, Jake and I appeared care-free and untroubled. I don't know about the onlookers and spectators, but honestly, at that precise moment I didn't care about what anybody thought of me. Holding hands with Jake, I felt happy-go-lucky and doltish, whatever the frick that means. Basically, I could let it all go with Jacob.

The other two aliens, (kidding!) exhibited behavior that was delirious and gratifying. Comely and lovely, I thought. Not as sweet as the feeling I had right now. I smiled at my stupid hilarious thoughts.

Walking over to Jacob's red Rabbit, I let go of his extremely warm hand, and walked over to the passenger side. Alex and Mike slid silently into the back, and Jacob was the last to get in. As soon as he fired up the ignition and backed out of the grass/lawn driveway, he picked up my hand again.

Maybe after a couple minutes of dead silence, Jacob squeezed my hand unsuspectedly. This gave me a jolt of energy, and I had the urge to start conversation.

"Okay, Alex. I understand the fact that we are going to Forks, but … where _are_ we going?" I requested.

"Do I have to answer this one _more_ time?" Alex sounded irritated.

"I've only asked you once, Alex. Please clarify," I retorted brusquely.

"Whatever. Maybe we'll hang out at the park?!" she gave me a wry grimace.

"Thank-you muchly," I twisted in my seat, and pretended to be sincere and serene. I don't think she fell for my charade, because she stuck her tongue out and giggled at me needlessly afterwards.

"Thanks for clarifying for us, Alex," Jacob said. He laughed. I never realized it until now, but Jacob looked so relaxed and tranquil.

Like nothing could disturb his unperturbed world, and imaginative thoughts. Ever since this morning, when Jacob pleasantly (and finally) asked me to be his girlfriend, I have never been happier in my … week in Forks. It seemed like he had the same feeling as I did.

Every deliberation I have of him makes my tummy wobble. _I love you, Jacob Black. _

Jacob let go of my hand and gingerly reached his arm over my shoulders, and mimed like he was going to lock my door. I smirked slightly, amazed at how casual Jake tried to perform everything. I scooted over, to be closer to him, and gazed, mystified, into his large, brown eyes. Of course, I had to be a sucker for brown eyes. In that moment, if he wanted, I would try my damndest to fulfill his wishes. I cowered into his warm side, and placed my hand on his stomach. I completely ignored the fact that Mike and Alex were being considered as loners in the back seat right now. Who gives? I for surely didn't. I was having an excellent experience here with Jacob.

"What's on your mind?" I contemplated, and pecked him affectionately on the cheek.

"Not much. What's on your mind?"

"How great this day is working out for me so far. Earlier, I was debating at whether or not to show up. But I didn't want to ditch you guys, so I came anyways, regardless if the day dragged or not. Ever since you asked me, you know," – I was uncomfortable with saying _asked out_, even if that wasn't the case – "the load on my back and the stress of moving to a totally different … _climate_ from what I'm used to have sort of been lifted."

"Oh."

"It's complicated, Jake. I'll explain it more in depth when I actually know what I'm talking about. 'Kay?"

"'Kay. I just want you to be honest with me, that's all," he pleaded.

"Exactly what I'm trying to achieve, Jacob," I said.

"Ami …" Jake whined.

"Jake …" I whined back.

He chuckled.

"Jake, am I getting my point across? I don't want to explain anything to you that I'm not positive of, just in case I change my mind and you're not aware of it," I explained.

"Sure, sure."

"Thanks, Jakey," I hugged him slightly. I kissed him once more.

"Of course. Anything for you, babe!" he laughed at his little exclamation. He kissed me back.

I leaned my head on Jake's shoulder, rolled over, so that my face was invisible from any curious gazes in my general direction. I felt exhausted, but the intimacy between me and Jacob made it vanish. Okay, not really.

I eyes slid shut, and I didn't bother fighting to keep them open. I dreamt. The gentle rocking and sudden jumps of the Rabbit soothed me, and allowed me to slip away into black unconsciousness. And the strong heat radiating off of Jacob's high body temperature keep me all to warm. I was sweltering after a mere few minutes just sitting there.

I dreamt of many things. I thought of Jacob, of course, he was the one creature that occupied my mind this past week. And my relationship(s) with my newly acquired buds. I wondered how Meredith was coping right now. To be honest, I didn't have a clue about the other 'important' things that were on my mind right that instant. But, whatever they were, they obviously weren't that important, and they allowed me to sleep. Wonderful.

I estimated that I slept for approximately … maybe ten minutes.

Jake got us to our destined destination, and I knew this by the sudden lurching movement that threw me into the dashboard. My head thudded against the hard, black plastic, and the pain surged and spread throughout my forehead, about my right temple. I groaned morosely.

"Aw, crap. Ami, are you alright?" Jacob yanked the keys out of the ignition, and switched his clouded focus to me. He took my throbbing head in his too-warm hands, which felt slightly compelling. His worried eyes looked at my head, perplexed. The puzzled expression and mixed emotions that were emanating from him immediately made me self-conscious, and I clapped my hand to my forehead. Wincing in pain, I noticed that my head was clammy with sweat and very cold. _How did I get sweaty so fast? _

"Owie …" I complained.

"Ami? Does your head hurt? Waait – that was a dumb question. Are you okay?" Jake carefully tried to pry my hand away from the gigantic goose egg that was forming now. "Ouch."

"Jacob … Is it bad? Is I gonna be okay?" I moaned once more. "Is it bleeding?"

"Um," he briskly peeked again at the colossal lump, "No. Fortunately."

"Jake, it reaaally hurts …" I choked.

"Oh, Ami," he wrapped his long arms around me, and put his lips to my hair. I rested my weary head against him, being cautious not to have anything come into contact with my temple. I promptly remembered that we were sharing the space of the Rabbit with two other entertainment-needing adolescents.

Alex and Mike were looking bored out of their minds, staring absentmindedly into the emptiness beyond the car windows. Alex was loosely grasping Mike's fingers, gently swinging their arms to-and-fro. Even if they were both on the edges of the seats. Jake and I, however, were clinging tightly to each other, barely a few inches apart.

"Well, you two look like you're having a ball," I glanced at the backseat, trying hard to break the disturbing silence.

"Mhm. We is having a blast," Alex talked in a baby voice and snagged a look at Mike with adoring eyes. He did not seem to acknowledge her. _What a jerk, _I thought to myself.

"Sure. If you guys are having the time of your lives back there, me and Ami are off to seek real excitement," Jacob's eyes widened, and he chuckled a low, throaty sound. His contagious grin spread across his handsome face, flashing his pearly-whites. I have become gradually accustomed to the queasy envy that grows in my stomach every time he smiles that dazzling smile, and his _stunning _brown eyes. My insides turn to mush every time he gazes at me with those heart-melting eyes, into my less-attractive blue eyes.

And he leaned in to kiss me, to charm me again.

I was smiling, and admiring every single detail that made up this glorious town of Forks. Even if I strolled down the worn-down sidewalks, which were aged with weed-filled cracks and depressions in the withered grey cement. I tripped and stumbled a few times; very nearly falling on my face, but Jacob gracefully reached out and steadied me.

Jacob had his arm around my shoulders, and I somehow managed to wrap my weaker arm around his waist. He still towered high over me, which must have looked really retarded to the people walking past us. I loved every moment of it.

I usually got the shocked and jealous glares from the supposedly "single" girls who strutted past us. Jacob paid them absolutely no attention. He kept on walking forward, like this happened to him all the time. Personally, I think he was just trying to impress me. I still tightened myself closer to him. And to think he laughed at me!

"Babe, I think you're more beautiful than all these girls put _together_," he kissed my nose.

It was my turn to laugh. "Seriously?"

"Dead serious. You're very … attractive," he struggled for the right word.

"Thanks, Jacob. You're such a sweetheart."

"That wasn't only because I'm you're boyfriend, officially," he smiled.

The icy stares were getting more intense now. I was on the receiving end of hostile and extremely unfriendly glares, and the covetous teenage girls narrowed their eyes at me and walked faster.

"Hah. All the girls are getting really pissy at me, I wonder why?" I said, teasing him just a tad.

"Why? That girl right there, that's Leah Clearwater."

"Who's she?"

"Gah, this chick who's liked me for a while. She called me the other night and asked who _you _were," his voice was edging with anger.

"Oh-kay. And?" I begged him to tell me more.

"I told her 'none of your business'", he smiled, proudly.

"Oh."

"Are you mad?"

"About what?"

"She's gonna be on our heels for a while, especially yours," he emphasized yours. "I'm not gonna let 'er do anything to you, though."

"Jake, I can defend myself …"

"Still, she's really prissy. I seriously dislike her."

"What-ever."

We all continued walking along the sidewalk. Just as we stopped behind the grocery store, Jacob started tugging me across the street to the local children's playground. The lush, green grass looked welcoming and I had the sudden urge to lay down in it. I closed my eyes. The sweet scent of it wafted as I gingerly stepped onto the grass, and the smell filled my lungs. A wave of déjà vu washed over me, as I recalled my vivid childhood memories of playing at the park with Meredith and Adam. I blinked my eyes open. The memory of Adam made me sick to my stomach.

Jacob stiffened beside me.


	10. Chapter 10

Twilight Romeo & Juliet: Jacob Black, seriously?

Chapter Ten: Remorse

My hand squeezed Jacob's in alarm. He stood so still, I couldn't tell if he was breathing or not.

"Jake?" I asked him urgently.

His expression flickered from frightened and changed to one of remorse and anger. Jake's normally calm and content demeanor was suddenly hard. When he spoke his voice was acidic.

"It's them," he said, and changed direction swiftly.

"What? Who are _them_?" my brow furrowed in confusion as I ran to keep up with Jake.

"It's Sam, and his La Push gang," he spat the title as if it were a disease.

"They don't appear like a gang, Jacob …" I said.

"To the La Push council, they aren't. To them, they're the best damn thing. Apparently they 'keep the peace' on the reserve," I could detect his use of air quotes.

"So they are peace keepers. No biggie …"

"No, it is a biggie, to me, at least. They treat me like I'm going to become one of them someday! I hate it!" he exclaimed.

"What's the big deal? You say 'some day', so you shouldn't have to worry about them, Jake," I informed him.

"I guess. I get bad vibes from them though. Especially Sam," he said with a hint of defeat.

"Oh yeah, Jacob. They look like ferocious beasts, loitering on a park bench, my God," I decided to play a bit more, anticipating his reaction.

"I'm serious, Ami."

"So am I, they look harmless," and then it hit me. The reason Jacob had such an abrupt and inexcusable hatred on these overgrown adolescents was because they must have done something to deserve that kind of hate and disrespectfulness. But, in my view, they really did look harmless, or maybe it was just that I wasn't looking through their charade. Who knows? They looked perfectly at ease, like they really were attempting to keep the peace. Except for the permanent scowl that was etched on their russet faces. I thought they were only supposed to keep the peace in La Push, so why were they in Forks?

"That's it. They glower like that to everyone. Almost like they want the impression that 'if you do something wrong, you'll have to deal with us'. If that's the case, for my sake, don't hang around them, please?" he pleaded.

"'Kay, Jacob. For you," I replied. I stretched onto my tippy-toes, as high as I could go, and leaned toward Jacob's face. He caught the lame-hint, and kissed me. I never realized how much … energy and passion I threw into that kiss. When Jake kissed me, he always left me breathless and gasping for air. My heart would thump wildly. If my life had a remote, I'd press pause, so I could stay that close to him forever. I've never wanted him more than I did at that moment. I hugged myself closer to him, and he held me tighter.

"There's nothing that could ruin this moment, Jake," I laid my head against his chest; I could feel his cheek resting against my hair.

He sighed.

"Ami, you're really different from the other girls I know. You're the one I've felt a strong connection with. It might sound corny, considering how early it is, but … ah, it doesn't matter," he chuckled. His shoulders shook slightly.

"Let's go, Jake. Mike and Alex are probably getting fed up with going all romantic on them."

"I always forget their even with us," he laughed again. He let go of me, and I – sadly – unraveled myself from him. What a change of pace, Jacob.


	11. Chapter 11

Twilight Romeo & Juliet: Jacob Black, seriously?

Chapter Eleven: Promises

Jacob walked briskly, farther and farther away from "Sam", and his gang, tightly grasping my hand. His flowing movements made me feel like a young child, scrambling to keep up with their parent. Jake made me feel quite small right now, and petty.

"Jake, calm down," I begged him, in between sudden intakes of air. I was trying desperately to pull him back and speak to me. Or calm down, whichever.

"Yeah, calm. Everything's gonna be okay," he mumbled inaudibly, I had to strain in order to hear him correctly.

"Exactly. It's all good," I stroked his bare arm.

"Right," Jake touched my hand, and closed his eyes. "Okay, babe, I think I'm good now," he kissed my cheek.

I couldn't quite assemble the reasons why Jacob had overreacted. To me, I thought it seemed pretty foolish to dislike someone with the same, perpetual hatred Jacob had for Sam. A thousand questions popped into my head, but they all came to the same corresponding conclusion: why? I desperately yearned to ask why Jacob loathed Sam, why he wouldn't bother getting to know him first. Still, I was afraid to. I didn't intend to piss of Jacob off more than he already was.

We continued to walk in silence. Alex had magically appeared at my side, looking at the ground as she walked. "Who was _that_?" she mumbled and leaned towards me.

Jacob's glower reappeared as he heard Alex's question.

"Uh --," Jacob cut me off.

"That was Sam, leader of the _La Push gang_," he frowned at the mention of Sam's name. I could feel Jacob shaking violently, and I had the urge to alleviate his anger.

"Jake, calm down …" I said.

"Right," he gritted his teeth.

I planted my feet in front of Jake, and flung my arms around his neck, overexagerating the movement.

"Oh, Jake, it'll be okay!" I cried out.

He laughed at me loudly, and hugged me back.

"As long as you're around, Ami, it will always be okay," he confessed.

"Awe, Jake," the blood was rushing into my face.

I was unlocking the front door to my coral, orange-tinged house when I heard someone stumble behind me. Surprised, and slightly dumb-founded, I glanced over my shoulder, expecting to see Meredith. But the stranger standing at the end of our driveway was not Meredith. Not even remotely close. The stranger was not so unfamiliar after all. To be exact, I had seen this person earlier on, the person who had given me the icy stares. It was Leah.

My mouth dropped open. Why was Leah here? What did she want? How the hell did she know where I lived?

The words I wanted to shout were stuck in my throat like dry shells. At first, I stuttered, and had to clear my throat, but as I rambled on, my voice became stronger. "What are you doing here? Who are you?" clearly, I knew who she was, but I didn't want it to seem like I was stalking her or anything.

A wry smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. "What exactly are you doing here?"

"Leah," was all I could muster.

"That's right, sweetheart. Jacob must have told you about me, and my huge crush on your adorable boyfriend. At least, that's what a _good_ boyfriend would do," she squinted at me. She unhurriedly showed me a bulbous, multi-hued stone resting in her palm.

"I don't understand," I twisted my stance around so that I was staring her down. I couldn't sum up what she wanted to do with that rock.

Leah spoke again. "Actually, it's fairly simple. I'm offering you two options: you break up with your boyfriend, and I won't be bothering you anymore. Or, you can stay with Jacob, and you _will_ have to deal with me. My initial plan is to throw this stone through your window, and frame Jacob. That way, you'll _have_ to dump him. Everybody wins. Except for you, that is," she snorted, and laughed a cocky, menacing laugh.

"FUCK YOU! I would never leave Jake because I'm scared of what a whore like you is threatening to do to _me_!" I was walking, and shouting, _screaming_ at Leah now.

"FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY! YOU'LL HAVE TO BREAK JACOB'S HEART ANYWAYS!" Leah chucked the rock at the front window, the glass shattering and falling into the bushes.

_"What the hell is your problem?" _I took her by the shoulders and pushed her.

"You! You are my problem! You took Jacob away from me!" she pushed me back.

"Jake never was yours, you self-centered, tenacious skank!" I screamed.

"Urg!" she screamed back, arms flailing, and hitting me smack-dab right in the face.

In seconds, I had her lying on the concrete, bloody nose and crying uncontrollably. My fist had crushed her face, blood covering my knuckles as well. I'm positive I had broken her nose, or at least her jaw. Her mouth was full of blood, I could tell from the way she talked, as if trying to evade the fluid.

"Just, leave, Leah. And, stay –," I paused, absorbing the potential murder scene, "– Away. From. Jake," I threatened.

Leah scrambled to her feet, holding her nose. Then she said, "I'm telling everyone that Jake threw that rock. They'll believe me!"

"You bitch," I muttered. "Go, Away. Leah."

Leah stormed away, gawking at her hands. I tracked back the stone pathway to the house. The glass really was sitting in the bushes, waiting to be found by my soon-to-be furious mother, and waiting for me to be punished for something that neither I or Jake did. The window really was shattered, only jagged pieces remained on the frame. Meredith would for surely be fuming. I had to tell Jacob.

I threw open the door, and sprinted up the stairs. I grabbed the phone, and frantically dialed Jacob's number.

Jacob picked up.

"Ami?"

"Hi, Jake! I just punched Leah's lights out," I gasped.

"I know! She just came over … Your integrity is amazing, hah. She ran over here, sobbing and bleeding. I think you broke her nose …," he trailed off, just as flabbergasted as I was.

"Yes, Jacob! I punched her because she is trying to force us apart!" I said.

_"What?"_ Jake asked.

"Jake, she came over, and told me to break up with you, or she'd throw a rock threw my window, and frame you! My mom is going to _kill_ me, and make me dump you!"

He was silent for several moments.

"Shiit, Ami. Okay, let's give this a week or so, and then if it gets worse, I'll deal with it, 'kay, babe?" Jake suggested.

"'Kay, Jacob." He went silent again.

"Alright, babe." More awkward silence.

"Ami?"

"Yeaah?"

"Can I say something, that might sound just a little stereotypical, but also might make you slightly uncomfortable?"

I perked up a bit. Uncomfortable? Stereotypical? What was he talking about? "Sure," I said anyways.

"I love you, Ami. I promise to love you until the day, moment, second, that you don't want me to anymore. No amount of words could sum up the way I feel for you," Jake recited.

My eyes were watering, my lower lip quivering. "Oh, Jacob. That had to be the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me. I love you, too. More than anything!"

"Once more, Ami, I promise to love you until the day you decide that you don't want me anymore. Do you promise to love me?"

"Yes." It felt like Jake had just proposed to me, and I had just signified the beginning of the engagement. Weird.

"Okay, Ami, that's all I needed to know. 'Bye, babe."

"Bye, I love you."

"Love you, too."

_Click._

I looked downward at the hardwood floor. I felt responsible for all this. Punching Leah, that is. I reached for the phone cradle again.

"Hello, Ami," Jake said again.

"Hi, Jake," I giggled.

"Hah, what now?"

"I just needed to hear … to hear you say you love me, again," I murmured, embarrassed.

"That's 'ight, babe. I love you, Ami, and I promise to love you until you decide that you don't want me to," he said politely.

"… Jacob, I'll love you for a while … as long as you want me to," I said.

"That's good to know. 'Bye, babe."

"Love ya, Jake."

_Click._


	12. Chapter 12

Twilight Romeo & Juliet: Jacob Black, seriously?

Chapter Twelve: A No-Namer

Everything had a different meaning now. Life had a purpose in itself. I stalked away from the telephone cradle, out of the kitchen. I smiled auspiciously, my conscious telling me that what Jacob confessed (not really) to me was true. That it was real. That Jacob truly did love me, and that this wasn't some breathtaking and sensational dream. If this was indeed happening, I won't pinch myself. And if it wasn't, I'd like to delay consciousness for as long as possible, and remain dreaming.

I then realized that all the scenarios that had occurred today were not of a very imaginative fantasy, I knew this because I had caught my foot on the door frame. The pain was sweltering and overwhelming for a few moments, but later it ceased. Officially now, I knew that I was deliberately awake. To make this "official" moment last longer (by that, I mean by recording it on paper), I skipped all the way to my room, and started rummaging around in the cedar drawers.

I finally found my teal-colored journal in my sock drawer. I flipped aimlessly through the used and pen-marked pages until I found a fresh one. The latest entry was of when I spent the first day here in Forks.

June 30, 2009

Hello, again.

Things have heated up between me and Jacob. He asked me out! We've been officially dating since … this morning … ha-ha, not very long. But … he's already told me he loves me! I thought I was dreaming, and that my mind was playing tricks on me, like what normally happens when something good happens to me. No, not this time! Jake actually said, on the phone, that he loves me, and he will continue to do so, until the day, moment, second that I decide I don't want him to anymore. I informed him that I love him, too, and that I won't stop loving him for a while. Right now, I couldn't imagine us breaking up. I know it seems a little stereotypical, since it is so early in the relationship, but I couldn't see Jacob telling me it's over. Or even me. I could NEVER break it to Jacob that we were done. I just want to keep in mind that break up is possible, and that not ALL relationships last forever. I think me and Jake will last for a while.

Love,

Ami, 3 Jacob. Xoxo

My hand was cramping up now. I guess writing billions of sentences just wasn't my thing.

I leisurely lazed on my bed, gazing at the little star-like specks on the ceiling. I switched on my CD player, and the band "Cash Cash" was playing.

_There's a party in your bedroom, all night long._

_There's a lot of talk about you …_

_There's a party in your bedroom, all night long. _

_Pretty girl, it's your show, let it go when you're alone …_

My eyelids drooped, and slid shut.

I laid there, my hands neatly crossed over my torso. My feet were wiggling in time with the beat, and my music suddenly stopped. Startled, I attentively shifted to look at what had disturbed my peacefulness. Instead of what, it was a who. After seeing that it was not a what, I almost instantly expected to see Meredith.

"Jake, w-w-what are you doing … here?" I asked incredulous, speechless. I swallowed hard.

"Hm … well, I became acquainted with your mother … why didn't you tell me she was so forgiving?" Jake cocked his head to the side.

Wait just one lousy minute. This was not _my_ Jacob.

"… What are you talking about …?"

What kind of gossip was going around now?

"She told me everything was okay, Ami … she forgave … _us_ …"

"Oh, good, that's good, Jake," I'd been holding my breath.

"Yes, Ami," Jacob leaned towards me, lightly stroking my cheek, and pressed his lips gently to mine. He softly opened his mouth and mine. I could feel his hot breath enter my mouth, and it sent shivers down my spine and the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

Our tongues met, and our lips were in complete sync. The energy passed on from him to me, was immense and nearly unbearable. This was vivid, and very clear. And my senses were going wild, and driving me crazy. This was … incredible. Nothing could get more intense than this. Jacob inched closer towards me, and rolled on top of me. WHOA! A little too intense if you ask me!

I snapped up, my eyes bulged out of my head, my head was spinning, hood winked. Nobody had unplugged the stereo; it was still connected to the wall. Me and Jacob had never made out. The only real sensation I was experiencing right now was fatigue. I sank back into the pillow, and put my uncanny ability to fall into a deep slumber at once to use.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ami! Supper!" Meredith hollered up the stairs.

"Yeah, Mom," I replied weakly.

I walked with minimal energy. I smelled the chicken (vegan kind) cooking on the stove, and the _slosh _of milk as it tumbled into the glasses. Meredith was moving aggressively around the kitchen, I could hear her anxious steps. I was about to get an earful.

As soon as I rounded the corner, and trudged into the kitchen, Meredith turned on me and said, "We're going to have a talk, young lady. Do you have any idea who or what might have broke the window?"

I glowered and looked sorrowfully at her. She handed me my plate and glass, and threw down a place mat. I started eating; scarfing down my food as quickly as possible, just for the fact that Meredith might not force that much talk out of me.

Minutes passed, and the agony that was tearing apart my insides was getting out of hand now. My face twisted in pain when I realized what was about to happen.

"So, Ami, do you know _anything_ about the broken window? If you do, please speak up," Meredith tried to conceal her exasperation.

I grunted loudly.

"Ami, I need you to speak up! Somebody threw a rock at the window, and you're acting like you threw it yourself. I want to know who did it, Ami. Speak up. Now."

I refused to look at her piercing eyes, so I stared at a small indentation in the table. I listened to the soft _rat-tat-tat_ from the rain against the shingles.

"Anyways, I was at the grocery store, and I'm amazed. The gossip spreads around fast in this town. Apparently everyone knows about the window, and they are accusing one person. One lady in particular told me that Jacob might have done it … hm?" She said, casually.

"Mom," –I cleared my throat--, "I wouldn't accuse Jacob for it, right away. Like, we've been here for like a week and a half now, I know it sure doesn't feel like a week, but I don't think someone could already hate me. I haven't made any enemies and allies yet … I'm still getting to know everybody."

"Good point, Ami. I don't know … I had a bad feeling about Jacob right from the start. He looks … mischievous and devious," she admitted.

"Mom; don't judge a book by its cover. Jacob is a really, nice boy, and I kind of like him. And, one question, if you had bad vibes from him right from the start, then why did you let me hang out with him?"

She sighed, and hesitated for a moment. "Because I wanted you to be happy."

"If you wanted me to be happy, Mom, let me explain something very confusing and hard to admit, okay?" I begged.

"Sure, Ami. Carry on," she pressed.

"Alright, me and Jake are kinda, well … _dating_ now. He really likes me and I really like him. Wait, did the lady at the store tell you her name?"

"Oh, yeah. Her name was Sue. Sue Clearwater. She has a daughter a little older than you, Leah. Seems like a nice girl," she informed me.

"Oh. What a weird coincidence. What did she say?"

"No, I want to hear your story first, and then mine. Continue, Ami."

"Fine. Well, apparently, Leah has an itty-bitty crush on Jake, and wants to break us up already. Earlier, when we were hanging out, she was giving me really dirty looks, and icy glares. Jake said that that was Leah, and she liked him. But when I got home, Leah had somehow figured out where we lived, God knows who told her, and she was at the end of the driveway. She gave me two options: I break up with Jake, and no harm would have to be endured. If I didn't, she'd throw a rock through the window, frame Jacob, and hopefully, on your terms, you'd make me break up with him, and her plan would have worked. Either or, her initial plan would have involved me breaking up with Jacob anyways. So, no biggie, right?"

"Interesting. That's not what Leah and Sue told me at the store. I suppose Leah had a little … mishap when she came over. Her nose appeared to be broken, any idea how?"

I swallowed. "Yep. I-I-I … I punched her out."

"I knew you were missing some important part of the story, Ami."

"Sorry, Leah's a real bitch," as soon as the words slipped from my mouth, I gasped and covered my lips.

Meredith just laughed. "I kind of noticed. She told me a totally different side of the story, compared to yours." She snickered some more. "Still, punching someone is no way to solve things."

"No biggie, right, Mom? It's all good?"

"Yes, sweetheart. 'It's all good'," she used my frequently said phrase in air quotes.

"Thanks, Mom." I buried my face into her shoulder, and silently started to weep.

"Don't fret, Ami, dear. Everything is going to be alright. They're may be more things that we have to sort out, but we'll make it through, okay? Okay." Meredith stroked my shoulder.  
I stopped crying and parted away from my mother. I went back to my room. I found my diary, still lying on the bed, and wrote on the page I was writing on before.

It's all good.


	13. Chapter 13

Twilight Romeo & Juliet: Jacob Black, seriously?

Chapter Thirteen: Sanity

Okay, so in I've decided to change Ami's birthday, since she seems kind of young for what is about to happen … you'll see as the story progresses. :) It shall be on July 17th, therefore in the book, she turns 15 quite soon. Chapter 12 is a bit pointless, I think. But this one starts a LOT.

Anyways, reviews are so helpful, and I really like reading most of the hopefully positive comments I get for this story! Thanks a bunch, guys.

SkinnerCube, tanjazzshoesrock, Twilover.17-Bella, Twit-Tard 3.

A few weeks have passed. Mine and Jacob's relationship has progressed rapidly. I think Meredith has finally become accustomed and warmed up to the fact that Jacob and I will be together for a while.

What shocked me was the information that Jacob presented me with. It was 1:32 pm, and I was channel surfing aimlessly when he decided to show up unannounced at my door. He was dressed in my favorite faded blue jeans, and, of course, shirtless. The very fortunate thing was, it was the summer, so nobody found it out of the ordinary when Jacob was only half-dressed.

I eagerly welcome Jacob in. He'd put off seeing me for a solitary few days. Jacob smiled at me, the twinkle was currently absent in his soft, brown eyes, and he leaned down to blissfully peck me on the lips.

Once he started to straighten up, I jumped a little and stood on my tippy-toes to kiss him longer. His mouth pulled up at the corners and half-grinned, half-laughed at my successful attempts to make it linger. He kissed me again.

Slightly gasping for oxygen (I usually forget to breathe), along with my heart hammering in my chest, was apparently quite humorous for Jacob. "Breathless?"

"Hello, to you, too," I mumbled.

"Hey, I already gave you my hello," he kissed my neck, affectionately and playfully.

"Ah! Jacob, that tickles!" I squirmed and tried to push him away.

"Excellent. I know where you're 'sweet spot' is," he cheered.

I groaned.

I entwined my fingers into his, and enticed him to follow me upstairs. He did as I pleased, just like he always did.

I kicked the open door, forcing it to allow us through. I quickly strolled over to where my bed was situated, and patted the quilt in front of me. Jacob automatically sat down, wrapping his long arm around me, acting nonchalant.

I leaned my head on his shoulder, and asked, "How come you decided to come over, with no warning or invitation? I could have pulled myself together a bit more," I scolded him. I fingered the baggy sweatpants and tank I was in right now. Whoa.

"I needed to talk to you about something important. By the way, you look beautiful just the way you are, babe," he put his hand on my cheek, and pulled me up to kiss his lips.

"You're supposed to say that. So, what exactly did you want to talk to _me_ about?" I prompted for some open conversion.

He sighed. "Let's go for a walk. I want to go to some secluded place, where we can be alone," Jacob drawled out the word _alone_, and smiled smugly.

"Where exactly were you thinking of?" I couldn't disguise the thought of some alone time with Jacob from exploding across my face.

He laughed. "Like to think of bein' alone with moi?"

Jake appeared just as energetic as I was, but I saw the struggle in his body language. Over the limited amount of time I'd spent with Jacob, I knew him well enough to see the signs of his discomfort.

"That didn't answer my question."

"Sorry, just the expression on your face was tempting to ask," he chortled.

"Whatever. I wouldn't be talking, babe, keep it in your pants," I retorted.

"Oops. My bad," he glanced down at his lower body. "To answer your inquiry, I was hoping the La Push beach, but how 'bout the forest? Never been there yet," he provoked.

"… Sounds like a plan," I gulped rathering harshly. Unwillingly, I met his gaze.

He searched my face. Jake touched my arm, "Nothing … bad is gonna happen, baby. Cross my heart … hope to die."

"Promise, Jake?" I managed a meager grin.

"… Promise," he said, nervously. I had a feeling that that was one promise he wouldn't be able to keep.

Jacob was firm and persistent on whatever seemed to be on his mind. Every minute grew and grew uneasy and apprehensive. His forehead puckered. He was starting to frown. Jacob's hand occupied mine with more intensity than usual. I was beginning to fret.

"Nothing bad is going down, Ami," he reminded me once more.

I sucked in deep breaths trying to hold myself together for whatever seemed to be 'going down.' Frankly, I was terrified.

Jacob knew where he was going. It was apparent that he knew these forests quite well, better than anyone else I was acquainted with. One thing that I did not need to be concerned about: getting lost.

Another corresponding several minutes sluggishly trailed by. I honestly couldn't care less about what Jacob wanted to tell me, I just _prayed_ that it would be dealt with soon enough. Gosh, I cannot take this anymore.

I turned around in my tracks, and shifted my place to in front of Jacob. I planted my feet permanently (temporarily) on the ground, refusing to move until he owned up.

"Jake, what's going on?!"

"Ami, you'll think I'm going crazy—," Jacob said.

"I don't car, Jacob! This … uneasiness and intensity going on right now is … is … too overwhelming! I need to know, and I need to know now, Jacob Black!" I screamed at him.

"Okay, okay! Ami, I've been debating on whether or not to tell you what's been happening right now, but, to be honest, _I_ don't even know what is these changes are! _Please don't freak out, please?"_ the crease in his forehead deepened.

_I_, clearly, _was_ losing my mind. But, I did my damndest to hide it behind my blue eyes. I placed my hand over my heart, and solemnly promised, "I promise."

"Thanks, Ami, my darling --," chuckle, "—First of all, _too_ many fluctuations in my diversity have caused great disruptions in the community. La Push seems pretty cool about it, but Forks, I don't know … like my height has made people wonder what the hell is wrong with me …" he paused, allowing me to nod.

"Anyways, that's one of the … symptoms of what's changing right now. And, Sam is also apart of this, too! Everybody is freaking me out! Even my own _dad,_ he is acting just … weird. Sam has been trying, desperately, trying to contact me, communicate with me, like he knows what's going on. I've already phased a few times from this chaos. And the nutty thing is, Billy thinks this must be some coming of age thing! 'Coming of age' thing my ass!" he burst out.

"I just … don't get it, babe. It's really frustrating and hard for me, and even worse for you I bet, since you don't have a damn clue about _anything_. I'm sorry I can't give you any more answers than I can give myself. Like, nobody really care, either. It hurts, as well …

"And, damn Leah, she won't leave me alone. That tenacious bitch is so jealous; she's spreading a rumor around that absolutely _does not_ make hardly sense. 'Yeah, Jacob is supposedly trying to force his girlfriend into _sex_'," he said in a high, annoying nasal voice. Imitated Leah perfectly.

"Leah's crazy. She's lost her god damn mind. _I'm fucking fifteen! _It doesn't make sense, right? Because if we broke up and she tried to hook up with me, everybody would assume that she _dreamed of getting into my pants,_ which would ruin her reputation. Not like it already hasn't gone down the drain," he spat.

I held my tongue. I wanted to shout a million things out that were directed at Leah, but that would stress Jacob even more. I just sighed, shaking with anger. "I haven't heard that rumor until, well, now. And?" I tried to keep my voice level.

"I know it seems like a typical teenage boy that I would … try to escape my problems through this way, yet I'm still not final on my decision … um …" he murmured.

"Jacob, spit it out," I was extraordinarily edgy.

"I'm running away, Ami. It's a tad overboard, but until everyone calms down. I'm taking the easy way out," he said bluntly. Hyperventilation, here I come.

"B-but Jake, you can't run away! I need you here!" I screamed at him.

He hesitated on my last sentiment. He gave it a thorough once over, and responded, "I can and I will."

"Jake, what about us?" I bawled.

"That's actually what I came to decipher today," Jacob said, his expression was tense and nervous.

"I don't … understand, Jake."

"It's quite simple to grasp, Ami," he said rather rudely.

"Continue on, and clear up some answers for me, then, Jacob. And, there is no need to blow up on me." He wanted to be rude about a serious topic like this, then I could be rude, too. He was shaking, but I could tell that he was trying his hardest to stop it. He succeeded, luckily for me, whatever he 'phased' into was not about to happen today.

"I'm sorry, but … okay, I'm sorry. This is overwhelming for me, as well. You can't blame me," he opened his arms for a much-needed hug.

I took the invitation and wrapped my arms around him in a tight, bear hug. "Apology accepted."

"What I needed to ask you was, or, explain to you was, that it would be extremely difficult for me to leave you. Our … relationship has grown only stronger. Now that I realize, I could never lose you. If I'd left you, never bothering to consult you, you'd be out of reach, perhaps never to see you in the same way ever again. All I want is for you to come with me," he said simply, not putting it as a question.

"Jacob Black, I … you've given me a lot to think about. As you stated before, I'd never have the desire to lose you. You're my … everything now," this was every bit as awkward as walking into the wrong locker-room.

"Ami, if you ran away with me, you wouldn't have to worry about losing me, and all our problems would be gone … not necessarily," he made this running away issue sound like an _excellent_ idea.

"I know. When do you think you'll leave?" I interrogated.

"A few days, the least," Jacob replied.

"Oh. I'll have my mind made up by then, Jake," I forlornly took his hand again.

"Have you decided yet?" Jake asked sheepishly.

"No, not yet," I said.

"Hurry up, then," he teased.

Without noticing, Jake was already leading the way back.

"You're such a tease, Jake. No wonder all the girls are after you …" I muttered under my breath.

"Excuse me?" he stared at me, a smile playing up at his mouth.

"I said … You're such a tease, Jake. No wonder all the girls are after you … Yet, you're all mine," I tacked on the last piece.

"What's brought this on?" he asked, puzzled.

"Hm … well, you're a terrible flirt, in a very good way. You're handsome. A sweetheart. Laid-back, easy going, charming …" I ticked each quality off my fingertips.

"I'm not that amazing, Ami--."

"Not to mention, wait, I think I did. _You're a total stud_," I said.

Jacob blushed a deep crimson underneath his russet-skin. He looked down, embarrassed, shy now.

"Did I embarrass you, darling?" I asked, a little ashamed.

"Slightly. You boosted my self-esteem and my bold character," he admitted.

"I'm not kidding, Jake, you so are a stud. It's a wonder that Leah is so fricken' jealous of me. Or, it doesn't have to be me. It could be _us_," I said.

"No, babe, it is you. You're just as wonderful as you made me out to be. Except you are wonderful, and nobody just tells you you are," he was embarrassing me now.

"No, Jacob … I'm going to blush now … and it won't go away for a while …" I cried out.

"Good. I love it when you blush," he kissed my hair.

"No, you don't," I insisted.

"Don't argue with me, and I'm positive, Ami. I love _everything_ about you," he easily scooped me up into his arms, and caressed me.

"Fine," he had won. Again.

We walked into the clearing. Which just so happened to be in the ditch beside a road. Whoop-dee-doo.

He carried me in silence, until I made it clear that I didn't have broken legs, and could walk myself. But, as bold as he was, Jacob had to have some type of contact with me (which I didn't mind at all), so he put his hand on the small of my back.

This silence was irritating. "So?"

"So what?" he was confused.

"Are you going to hang out with me for the rest of the day, or are you going to go home?"

"What do want me to do? Stay or go?" he cocked his head at me.

"I'd like you to stay …" I stared at the gravel.

"I do as you please," was all he said.

"… What?" I gagged.

"I do whatever you want me to do," he repeated.

"Seriously?" I coughed out.

"Dead serious. Actually, that's a lie. Some things I can't participate in, and as appealing as it sounds, it happens to be, sex."

"Thanks, for, um, clearing that up, Jacob," I stuttered.

"Not a problem," he joked.

"Then, I am clueless for whatever we should do," I said, as seriously as I could manage.

"Euw, Ami! I know I said it sounded appealing, but I didn't think you'd think …!" he shouted.

"Kidding, Jake! I'm flipping fourteen!" I miffed.

"Hey, I've heard that girls as young as twelve have already gotten laid, now that's pretty nasty," he concluded.

"Disgusting."

Jacob walked me the rest of the way to my house. Meredith was still at work, and the window was (phew) fixed. After all the controversy that Leah had started. As I recalled from earlier today, Jacob had not really _explained_ to me what he was phasing into. I'd wait for that question, though. He was stressed as it is.

We stepped onto the landing and kicked off our shoes.

"Would you like a grand tour of my house?" I blatantly asked him.

"I would like that very much," he replied.

"Okay: here's the kitchen, as you can see. Then, when we walk to the left, here is the living room. Down the hall are my room, Meredith's room, and the main bathroom. And downstairs are the family room, sun room, and another bathroom. Down downstairs is the basement." I recited.

"Interesting. Nice house, by the way," he added.

"Yeah. Ha-ha, have you seen the repulsive basement yet? I don't think you have …" I averted.

"Nope. Sure, I'll see your basement. Thanks for offering," he chuckled.

"Mhm, not a problem, Jake. I'll lead the way," I interjected.

I cautiously squeezed through the door, and crept down the rotting stairs. The pungent, stank air swept itself into my lungs. I had a familiar sense of déjà vu whip through me like a jolt of electricity. I grazed across the broken cement floor, which was cold and wet against my bare feet. I rushed over to the crumbling bookshelf, remembering why I was down here in the first place. "Jake, I found this old bookshelf when I was here the first time. Whoever lived here before us obviously didn't care about this place," I fingered the walls.

"Yeah, obviously," he gazed at the walls, the obscene creatures that must be living there, but were hidden.

"I found this book. _Myths, Fantasies, and Fables_, it was actually quite informative. Talks about _vampires, werewolves, griffins, phoenixes, elves, fairies, trolls, witches _… the like …" I prompted.

"I see what you're trying to get out of me, Ami. I can't answer that," he stammered.

"Why?"

"Like I said earlier, I don't even know what I am," he pointed out.

"Jacob, this is eating my insides like a parasite. How could you not know? I'd like to know what I'm running with," I nagged.

"I can't see myself without a mirror, Ami," he declared. He'd won the end of this battle, AGAIN.

"Jacob, I need some answers," I begged.

"Ami, if I had those answers, I'd tell you! But I don't!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry, Jacob! I am so confused, and …and … shocked, enraged, and freaked right now, Jake! I'm trying not to lose my cool! I'm sorry!" I cried.

"No, Ami! Don't be sorry!" he always took the blame.

I breathed deeply for a few heartbeats, biting my lower lip, deliberately trying not to sob. I was doing quite well so far.

"Jacob, I'm … I …" I argued.

"Need some time to think right now, I know. I'll give you the space you need momentarily; I've stressed you enough today. Call me later, 'kay?"

"Sure, sure. Wait--."

"Oh, yes, you're good-bye kiss."

"I swear to God you're a mind reader," I said between a kiss.

And then he left.

Whenever Jacob left, there wasn't anything that could occupy me for long enough. So, for the rest of that day, I ended up, checking my e-mails, doing unnecessary housework, and watching TV. Enjoyable, no?

Around five o'clock, Meredith came home to me doing tedious cleaning activities. I was a quarter done the kitchen floor. My eyes were drooping, and I was yawning like it was going out of style.

"What's with you?"

"Can't the house be clean without there being a special occasion?" I snapped.

"That's not what I was talking about, but whatever," Meredith looked at me with those I-think-she's-lost-it eyes.

"Yeah, whatever," I yawned.

Meredith left me and my tiredness, to change into some comfortable clothes and out of her business/work outfit.

By the time she came back, I was passed out on the floor.

11:38 PM. I couldn't sum up why I was laying in my bed, quilt and all. Meredith was strong enough to lift me all the way up the stairs and into my bed. I blinked a few times. I could hear faint noises and voices downstairs, so Meredith must have been up. Shuffling of feet. Yup, definitely Meredith.

I staggered all the way to the living room, where Meredith was sharing a conversation with someone.

I was really surprised at who was in there. Jacob was. What was –yawn- he doing here?

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I mumbled out loud.

He got up and guided me to the loveseat, and sat me down on his lap.

"I was talking to your, Mom."

"He's perfect for you, Ami," Meredith sang.

She wasn't going to be so sure about that when Jacob ran away with me. Humph.

"I know, Mom," I kissed him on the cheek, and held his hand protectively.

I knew that this wasn't a dream, because Meredith wouldn't be speaking to me right now. I knew this wasn't a dream because I could feel Jacob's lips kiss my cheek, and the heat radiating off his skin was sweltering. I knew this wasn't a dream this time because Jacob was _really_ here. Holding me.

"How did I get upstairs …?" I asked feverishly.

"Jacob carried you," Meredith explained.

"Oh." I leaned my head on his shoulder. I was super tired. "Ugh, I am so tired," I moaned.

"Then go to sleep," Meredith suggested. Probably was a good idea.

"Good idea," I said, dizzily.

"Jacob, would you mind taking her back upstairs?" Meredith asked.

"No, I don't," he said politely. "I should probably be heading home. I'll see you later, Meredith. It was a pleasure to meet you," he smiled his dazzling, white smile.

"Good night, Jacob," Meredith replied pleasantly.

"'Night, Mommy," I said, yawning.

Jacob chuckled. "Let's get you upstairs, honey," he whispered, to me and only me. He scooped me up into his arms.

The walk up the winding staircase seemed daunting, but Jacob cleared it without effort. Everything in sleep was overexagerated, everything maximized. We were at the top in no time.

Jacob gently placed me onto my bed. I clutched the collar of his shirt, hoping he'd stay for a little bit longer.

"'Night, baby. Sweet dreams," he kissed my lips.

"No, Jake, stay. Please," I begged.

"Ami, I have to go," he loosened my clutch on his shirt. "I have to sleep, too."

"Jake …" I complained.

"Ami, I have to go," he kissed me again.

"You don't have to stay all … -yawn- … night. Just for a few more minutes. Come lay in bed with me," I sighed.

"I guess a few more minutes couldn't hurt. Move over, honey," he made scooch-it motions, gesturing for me to move over.

"Yay …" I gave a little cheer. I was continuously yawning now.

Jacob held me tighter to him. I'm pretty sure that he was waiting for me to fall asleep, so he could make a break away. Not so fast, Jake.

"Jake, if you're waiting 'till I fall asleep, think again," I threatened.

"I'm not going to, I guess I'll leave when you want me to," Jacob lied.

"Then you can leave," I said.

He didn't budge. "You don't mean that."

"You're right, I don't."

He changed the subject. "Have you given any thought to what you're answer might be? Like, if you'll come with me or not?"

"It's rather complicated right now … I don't want to give you an answer that I'm not final about … but, to keep your hopes up, so far it's a yes."

"Oh."

"You should probably get going, before my mom comes up to check on me," I said.

"Probably should stick to you're Mom's _good_ side,"

"Hm. Good plan," I mumbled, unintelligibly.

"'Night, Ami," he kissed my forehead as he slid out from under me.

"'Night Jacob," I snuggled deeper into my quilt.

A few minutes after Jacob had left, Meredith, just as I suspected, peeked in the door to check on me. I was just lying there, not really sleeping, but not really awake either. She came and sat down, knowing that I wouldn't be asleep.

"Hi, Ami," my mother sang.

I didn't say a word. I didn't even grunt.

"Jacob seems like a nice boy, huh?" she said, quietly.

"Yep."

"I had an enjoyable conversation with him for about fifteen minutes."

"Good for you. I knew you'd like him," I said, the I-knew-you-would voice slipping out.

"Hah, you are right. I do like him, and I do happen to think that he is perfect for you, Ami. He's a keeper," she laughed to herself.

"Thanks, Mom," I do not know what I was saying thanks for.

"Ha-ha, you're welcome, honey. Now, go to sleep. You passed out on the floor, and you just about passed out on Jake's shoulder, too," Meredith continued chuckling to herself. She found it funny that I was suddenly not capable of regular conversation.

She sneaked out of the room, "Good night, sweetheart. Sweet dreams."

The soft drizzle outside allowed sleep without a fight.

I had a dreamless night. Just the soft black and nothingness held me under. My conscious appreciated the fact that I'd be having no nightmares, or even good dreams, which would soon be disrupted by being awakened, just at the part you didn't want to wake up at.


	14. Chapter 14

Twilight Romeo & Juliet: Jacob Black, seriously?

Chapter Fourteen: My Last Thoughts

I was walking with Leslie (whom I hadn't talked to in forever) in the middle of the road. We were chatting about the usual stuff, not like there was any, but I was desperate to make these few conversations with her last. For perhaps that these few minutes or who knew how long that I would spend with Leslie were about to be cut short.

For my decision might affect our friendship forever.

Believe me; I have given Jacob's offer my full attention the last couple days. I've run threw the pros and cons, all the possibilities of how it would concern people, how it the community would respond to our disappearance, poor Meredith … Alex, Leslie, all my friends. But every thought came to the same conclusion: if I didn't leave, I'd lose Jacob.

As we ambled on, Leslie and I, she kept on babbling about her new boyfriend, James. Her natural bubbliness, which I would miss, was shining through her I-don't-care façade. It was just Leslie.

"Yeah, did you hear Alex might dump Mike? They were like, perfect for each other," she sounded bummed. If you really saw how awkward it was with each other, then you'd understand why they were breaking up, I didn't say that out loud.

"Hm … no, I hadn't, until you told me …"

"I know, right?" she paused, anticipating my reaction. Leslie was like the eyes and ears of Forks. She knew EVERYTHING before it had even slipped from the gossipers mouths. "How are you and Jacob?" she figured she must get it first person, and then pass it on, straight from the horse's mouth.

"We … are, uh, doing good," I stuttered. I was never the one to speak about my relationship status.

"Oh, c'mon, Ami! You're love life has to have a little bit more spark than that!" Ugh. She was correct. It did.

"It does … he met my Mom last night," I said glumly.

"Ooh! Tell me _everything_, from beginning 'till end!" she gushed with enthusiasm.

Her curiosity literally fed off the juicy stories I filled her with. I rambled on as we walked, from every last detail of our first kiss to what was going on right now, excluding the running away plan. I sighed at the thought. I still had to tell Jacob.

"What have you been up to lately?" I asked sorrowfully.

"Not much. Shit, it's 6:03. I need to head home this instant," Leslie looked up urgently from the glowing light that was occupying her hands. Her cell phone said so. I guess she had to leave then.

"Oh, well … I'll walk home with you," I seriously had no clue where she lived. No that I realized it, I seriously no clue about where I was. Dayum.

"No, it's fine. My house isn't far from here. Bye, Ami! I love you!" Leslie hugged me briefly.

"Love you, too, Les," I hugged her back.

Leslie waved over her shoulder, and ran across the rest of the darkening street. I just stood there, like a moron, the tears pouring down my face, without warning. I didn't even bother wiping them away.

If this hurt to leave everybody else I cared about so much, then why was I going? Why was I running away with Jacob? Because I am selfish, and I could never dream of losing _my_ Jacob.

Then I sauntered away from where Leslie had been standing.

I was noiselessly crying as I walked back to no where. I didn't care that I had no fucking idea where I was headed. Nothing seemed to matter right now. Before I knew it, I had walked more than I don't know how many blocks, but I was in a totally different court now. I was lost. The sun was setting now; I could barely see it anymore. The streetlights flickered to life, illuminating the roads with a yellow-y light.

My first reaction was to cry harder. Perfect.

My second assumption was to use my cell phone in my back pocket and call someone to pick me up. Perfect (no sarcasm.)

I hurriedly dug into my pockets, combing for my cellular device. It had to be lurking somewhere. My life depended on its reliability. Not really. It would reveal whether or not I would be raped by some unknown stranger. Highly unlikely. Okay, now I was just scaring my self.

Eventually, my trembling fingers discovered the metallic texture of my life-saver. I wasn't sure why I was getting so worked up over something that was so benign.

Despite my shaky fingers (more from crying rather than dismay), I operated my phone decent-enough to manipulate it to get the _Contacts._ I knew two people who could get me: one person who could drive legally, and the other person I was _madly_ in love with, and could drive, but not legally. _Yet._

My best bet would be … sigh, Meredith. As long as I got home, I was okay with whoever took me home. That is, _whoever_ I _wanted_ to drive me home. I'm not some desperate child, looking for some pedophile to take me home. Uh-uh. That's_ so_ not going down in my books.

The screen flashed to _Speed Dials._ I scrolled down through the five names I had on there frantically. _Wow._

"Ami, where are you?" Meredith demanded into the phone.

"Yes, Mom, it's me," I tried not to sob into the speaker, "I got lost. Can you come and get me?" So far, I was successful in not allowing my voice crack and get thick on me – again.

"How'd you manage that?" she asked, bewildered.

"Long story short. I'm on 7th street, hurry up please. It's getting kinda creepy out here," I pleaded.

"I'll be right there."

"Oh, and Mom? Can we pop over by Jacob's place? Need to tell him something," I asked.

"Sure – what's that?" Meredith wondered.

"Confidential. My lips are sealed, sorry, Mom," I swore I'd never reveal what plan was being planned. I also owed that to Jacob.

"Whatever," I knew she'd be rolling her eyes.

_Click. _

I slid my phone shut. Sigh. Crossing my legs, I sat down on the concrete, on the edge of the sidewalk.

It was really dark now. Only the streetlights lit everything now. No more assistance from the Sun. Every sudden sound I _thought_ I heard made me jump. It was creepy and eerie.

The seconds dragged on.

Meredith drove by quickly and did a U-turn when she saw me sitting down. Phew. I got up and sauntered over to the little Audi we owned. I briskly wiped at the fresh tears, hopefully Meredith wouldn't notice my wet cheeks.

Meredith turned around in her seat, as I got into the back. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Yes, M-Mom," my voice broke. Fack.

"It's alright. Put you're face on, we're headed to Jacob's, just like you wished," Meredith grumbled the last part.

"Jacob doesn't care if I look like crap," I snapped.

Meredith stroked my hand, which was resting on my lap. I had to admit, after all the moping I'd done today, it felt nice.

"I was scared, Mom," I breathed deeply, staring out the window.

"I know you were," Meredith then completely turned in her seat, a full 180 degrees, and took my hand in hers, and squeezed it. Just like Jacob would do to comfort me. I suddenly remembered that this might be the last mother-daughter moment I would share with Meredith, until I'd be hopefully reunited with her later on. Painful remorse flooded through me. I squeezed her hand, unhesitatingly feeling regret for so much hurt I would inflict on my mother. I hated my self for being so selfish, and cruel.

"I love you, Mom. Always have, and always will," I promised.

"…? That was random, sweetie. I love you, too, Ami. You're my everything," she promised. Huh. Funny how I couldn't say the same about her. About how I was 'her everything'. _He_ was my everything, now.

This sadistic conversation (for me, that is) passed time slowly. Good. I wanted as much time possible for Meredith. Or, it obviously did not take very much time to reach Jacob's. Whoop-dee-doo.

Meredith stopped outside his house. The lights were on in the front room, I suspected Jake was still awake.

I strode over to the front door, being cautious, as to not wake anyone with my anxious, loud footsteps. I pathetically knocked on the door. The peeling paint fell in little sprinkles to my feet. Oops. Hearing the limp footfalls of somebody, I knew then on that it would have to be Jacob, as Billy couldn't walk anymore. Billy had the spirit and the zest to; just his body wouldn't permit it.

Jacob peeked through the curtained windows, and recognizing who it was waiting there, he pranced over to welcome me in.

"Hey, Ami," Jacob greeted me cheerfully, taking my hand and steering me into his crammed living room. I felt Meredith's hawk eyes follow me right up to the point until I was inside, then she cut me some.

I stretched up to kiss Jacob, as usual – but I held up. The frenzy of wild, crazy butterflies was too overwhelming. I'd need to get this off my chest, to notify of my choosing, to tell him of the seemingly 'good news'.

"Hey, Jake. The reason I'm here is because …" I lowered my voice to a whisper, "I've … how do I put this without sounding corny … well …"

"You've determined if you're leaving with me or not?" Jacob said bleakly.

He sniggered darkly.

"… Hm … yes, you could put it like that."

"So, what is it? What have you decided that is so important that you put off kissing me 'hello'?" he laughed again, less forced this time around.

"Yes … I'm coming with you, Jacob," I said, masking my sorrow. I absolutely hated hurting Jacob.

The elation that flitted across his face hit me like a tidal wave. I melted.

"Okay." His smile was so big; it stretched from ear to ear. That's another good thing about Jacob. No matter what, he perpetually a happy person. God, the terrible things this boy could make you commit if he desired. Meredith deserved so much than this, I thought for the hundredth time. Leslie did, Alex did … I was just one humungous let down. I was a lousy friend. One huge embarrassment as a daughter. The humiliation everyone would suffer.

Jacob saw my misery, and pressurized my hand; just like Meredith had done earlier … it all came back to Jacob.

"I'm fine, Jacob," I swiped once more with the back of my free hand at the fat tears that had betrayed me previously.

"Don't cry, Ami. You don't have to come with me if you're going to have to endure this," Jacob assured me with a sympathetic tone of voice.

"No! I want to!" I lied. "I love you _too_ much, Jacob Black," I gazed at him against blurry eyes.

"I love you too much, Ami Forbes, but if it hurts you to go, then I won't make you," Jacob said.

"Jacob, I'm coming," I said, unyielding.

"Fine. I'm not letting you beat yourself up. This is all on my," he kissed my forehead and hugged me.

"Deal," I moaned, exhaustedly into his shoulder.

"Okay. Hey, I heard you're birthday's comin' up."

"So is yours."

"We can have a jointed party. Just the two of us."

"Sounds like a plan," I said tonelessly.

"You need to go to bed," he told me, twirling me around and driving me towards the door. He was right; aga_in_, I was ov_er_tired. That was how Jacob was, always tending to everyone else's needs before his.

"'Night, Jacob. Er—when are we leaving?" I implored.

"Tomorrow night," he replied.

"Oh. Call me, 'kay? I require _much_ more information," I responded.

"Right. Well, 'night, Ami. I love you, see you tomorrow," he kissed me good night, replacing what I had neglected to do.

"Love you, too, Jacob," I said gently.

And I was once again, moving companionless in the shower of mid-summer rain.


	15. Chapter 15

Twilight Romeo & Juliet: Jacob Black, seriously?

Chapter Fifteen: Trust Me

Okay, just to remind you guys, I changed the ages just a bit (once again, thanks Twit-Tard). Ami is sixteen (16) and Jacob is seventeen (17), as he would be in Breaking Dawn. Thanks, guys!! :))

"Jacob, I don't have a very good feeling about this," I moaned.

"Trust me on this, Ami. You're gonna be fine, I'll take care of you," I could here the chagrin in his hushed voice. "By the way, you are most likely going to need a backpack."

"Whatever you say, Jacob. And, that clears up a lot," I said through my teeth.

"Of course," he said.

"God, I really hope I don't wake Meredith. She'd ground me for life," I said, raising my voice.

"Shh! You'll give us away! Keep it to a minimum!" he hissed.

" … This is stupid. I'm scared I'm gonna get caught. Sorry, Jake …" I whimpered. I'm such a wuss.

"Then don't come," Jacob said, choleric and clearly frustrated with me.

"No, I said I'd come. I'm not about to bail on you," I whispered.

"… I sure hope so, Ami. Trust me, babe, everything is going to work out. We'll make it out of here alive," somehow I believed Jacob's promising words.

"Me too, Jake, me too," I heard Jake sigh, knowing that everything was cool. Me calling him Jake was like me saying without words, 'I forgive you.' Except that sentiment didn't really belong in the hushed conversation that was happening right now.

Jacob didn't say anything for several moments.

I started to hum my favorite song by Maroon 5, and gradually, I started to sing it out loud.

"It's not over tonight; just give me one more chance to make it right, I may not make it the night, I won't go home without you …"

"Since when did you start singing, Ami?" Jacob laughed.

"I love to sing …" I said feebly.

"It's … oddly calming. Keep singing, I like it. What song is that?" he wondered.

"I won't go home with you, by Maroon 5," I answered.

"Hah, that should be our song. I won't go home without you …" he tried singing the verse that I executed better (not much better) than he did, and I laughed at his attempts to mimic my singing.

"Jacob, please promise me that you'll never get a career in the music industry," I said.

"Agreed, ha-ha. You know what?"

"What?" I asked.

"You singing reminds me strongly of my mom, when she used to sing to me …" he remembered.

"Oh. I wish I could've met your mom," I squeaked.

"Yes, I do, too. She would've loved you, Ami," he breathed.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I won't make you talk about it," I added. He never, ever mentioned his mom in conversation. In fact, he didn't ever tell me the story. But, just to make him feel a little less worse than he already probably did, I did not force him to tell me the story. Maybe later.

"I'm fine, Ami," he croaked.

"Okay. Let's change the subject," I begged.

"Good plan. Do you know what you're gonna need?" he implored.

"Not a clue," I claimed. I seriously didn't.

"Money, a change of clothes, something edible, a blanket, something

that can entertain you, other than me," he remarked, laughing softly.

"'Kay, where am I supposed to meet you?" I uttered.

"Go to the park that I showed you. Where Sam was, where everybody went to, and abruptly had to leave," he explained. "Got that?"

"Yes, I do, Sir Jacob," I said.

"'Kay, I'll meet you there."

"Okee dokee."

"Love you, Ami," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Jacob," I purred.

Sir Jacob hung up, and I rummaged around as quietly as possible. I cracked the closet ajar, and hesitated for one moment. No indications of Meredith stirring. It was safe to continue. I progress to searching the disarray in my closet, and found success. A large, dark brown and hot pink Dakene backpack was the treasure of my excavating. I unzipped it, appreciating the spacious storage space it offered. Amazing.

Dropping my find on the floor, I scurried around me room, grabbing necessities at random that I felt I would need. I clutched my bag of toiletries, and ripped the thin blanket off of the wicker stand. I grasped my fully charged cell phone and silver iPod nano. I racked through my drawers, throwing random articles of clothing out of the drawers. I found some suitable shorts, and t-shirt, and grabbed a thick sweater out of my gaping closet. "I think I'm all set," I sighed. _Crap._

My piggy bank was staring me right in the eyes as I eyed it from across the room. It screamed _please don't break me! Please don't shatter me to pieces! _I'm sorry Gerald (yes, I named it, long time ago), but I'm going to have to shatter you to pieces. Gulp. Blink, blink.

I tip-toed across the floor, and scooped up my pink pig. _Gosh, how was I going to smash this without waking Meredith? _I held the clay masterpiece over my head, and heaved it at the thread-bare carpet. I winced as I chucked it at the ground. It broke into dull, defined pieces, but the sound of the fragile clay separating must've been loud enough to wake _somebody._ I paused anyways, ears sharp and listening for signs that Meredith was awakening. Just shifting positions. Phew.

I kneeled down and examined the mess I'd made. I collected the amount of money, and piled the change and bills onto my bed. I scraped the broken piggy under the bed. I counted my entire emergency cash fund, and found out that I had $104.25. That's plenty, could probably last me a week or so. I shoved the money into a hidden pocket, so it was stowed away.

I zipped up all the pocket again, threw on my chosen sweater, and slung the backpack over my shoulder. I turned around, stole one final glance at my semi-empty room, and snuck out into the hallway, shutting the door behind me. I bounded down the stairs, and crept into the kitchen, fetching my flip-flops. _Oh, yeah. Food_, I thought.

"Something edible," I hissed to myself, remembering Jacob's requirements.

Digging through my pantry, I found snacks worthy to be carried in my knapsack. A half full bag of salt n' vinegar chips, some Chewy granola bars, and a plastic Ziploc bag of Cheerios. Yum.

Eagerly compressing everything else in my bag, I squished the rest of my items right on in. Good, I still had a little bit of room left in my bag. At least I was packing light. At the last moment possible, I decided to leave Meredith a note. I picked up a scrap piece of paper, and an almost-empty pen, and scribbled furiously on the paper.

_Dear Mom, July 17, 2009_

_I'm sorry I had to leave you a lame note to explain my absence. Let's just say, Jacob isn't doing so well, and neither am I, so we'll be gone for just a bit. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Jacob will take care of me. _

_Love you so much, _

_Ami Forbes, _

_Xoxo 3._

I slipped on my old flip-flops, took one last glance at the house, took one last whiff of the house's homey fragrance. I wheeled around, and moved the silky curtains out of my way and slid the lock on the glass patio door until it switched to green and made a _snapping_ sound. I swiftly stepped outside, the cold wind brushing against my bare legs. I thought twice about my plaid short-shorts. The door glided shut, and the familiar snap alerted me that the door was shut, but not locked. I'm pretty sure there were no murderers running around, so Meredith was safe for one night.

I crossed the dewy grass; the water drops cast a thin, wet sheen across my toes. Blech.

I stepped on the dark, stone pathway leading to the brown gate. My sandals made a slick _smack-smack_ sound each time the soles touched the rough rock.

As I was about to unlatch the gate, and run off, a shrill voice broke up the silent and peaceful night. Whoever it was hissed, "what the hell are you doing, Ami?"

My legs locked into place, and I froze. My eyes widened in horror. _Uh-oh, I'm done._

"Um, unlatching my gate?" I said, unsure of what I was faced with.

"I can see that. What exactly are you doing?" the person called out.

"Could say the same about you," I hissed through my clenched teeth.

"Hm," said the voice. It had to be Mrs. Hanson, my next door neighbor, outside. Smoking a cigarette. I knew that voice anywhere.

"Yeah," I swung around, cocking my head to the left. I progressed to opening the gate.

"Really, what are you up to? Sneaking off to see your 'boyfriend'?" Mrs. Hanson jeered.

"Actually, yes," as much as I'd've loved to snap at her and to tell her to mind her own business, I knew I had to be nice to her, "Meredith and I aren't getting along," I lied.

"Kinda typical of an American teenager," Mrs. Hanson snorted, shaking her head, staring out into the darkness with her piercing, beady eyes, taking a puff of her cigarette. She flipped her bony hand dismissively.

Mrs. Hanson was a widow, divorced twice before that. I wonder why? Her fair skin was creased with age, and sagging down her face. I guess the doctors didn't do a very good job with her Botox injections, it seemed. The snowy white puff of hair on her head was luminous in the dark night. She slumped over the railings, her back arched permanently.

"I told her I'm gonna be gone for a bit," I said, truthfully. I looked down at my toes. "Goodnight, Mrs. Hanson," I murmured. Another person I was letting down. Even if I did not care much for the old lady, I still felt terrible for lying. _That's what you get when you let your heart win._

"Yeah, yeah," Mrs. Hanson snapped, stomping out her cigarette with her nit slippers.

Finally, I slipped outside onto the green lawn. I'd wasted enough time already, so I had to hurry.

I raced through muddy alleys, down blocks and blocks of endless sidewalk, and made it to the back of the grocery store. I was winded by the time I walked out into the pale moonlight, and had to stop.

Jacob was there waiting for me, just like he'd said. I slowly jogged over to him, the contents in my backpack jostling around. I didn't care. Jacob was here, and that's all that mattered. We really were going to do this.

Jacob gingerly found my hand, and I realized how cold mine was. I shivered at his touch.

"How are you?" Jacob asked, my favorite smile spreading across his face.

"A little shaken, but I think I'm gonna be okay," I admitted. I squeezed his hand.

"That's good. Let's go," Jacob said.

"Where?" I asked, stupidly.

"To my house ..? We aren't walking wherever we are going, babe. I'm driving," he answered, talking to me like I was five.

"Oh. How clever. I'm such a dork," I laughed it off, and Jacob laughed his hearty laugh.

Jacob towed me along at my speed, since his stride was so much longer than mine. He showed me a series of trails, and well-used paths that took a shorter amount of time to get to his house than if we took the long way.

Soon enough, we reached the gravel driveway at Jacob's. His red 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit was parked at the far right of the driveway. Jake's keys jingled in his jeans pocket.

I let go of his hand, and hurried over to the passenger side. Couldn't Jacob let my drive, just this once?

Jacob had to lean down in order to get into his car. He inserted the keys into the ignition, and it started up quietly, warming up to a low purr. Jacob quietly backed out, and drove fast down the narrow street. In less than fifteen minutes, we were past the town limits.

I leaned my head against the back of the headrest. "Finally, we're gone."

"I know," Jacob said.

Jacob gently seized my hand again, and let his other hand rest on the steering wheel. It was pitch black outside now. Jacob left the heater off, and I was slightly chilled. I unclipped my seat belt, and moved closer to Jacob. He was my personal heater now.

It was 12:12 am. In the back of my mind, I remembered the little trick everybody told me about, that if the hour and the minute were the same number, you made a wish. "Make a wish," I thought aloud.

"What?" Jacob asked, blankly.

"When the hour and the minute are the same digit, you make a wish. It's 12:12."

Jacob quickly checked the clock on the dashboard for reference. "Okay. I wish … that our relationship will last forever."

"I also wish that our relationship will last forever, too," I looked at him with adoring eyes. His eyes bored into mine, and the twinkle was back.

"I think our wish might come true. We both wished for the same thing," Jacob said.

"Maybe. I really hope so," I whispered. No need to whisper anymore, we were out of Forks. We were safe.

"Me too," Jacob said loudly.

I yawned.

"Tired already? We've only been up for like, barely an hour."

"I've been awake for … -yawn- … while," I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Oh. Then you can go to sleep, climb into the back," he jabbed his finger towards the back seat.

"No. I'm fine here …" I mumbled.

"Okay … 'Night, Ami. I love you," Jacob said softly, his husky voice drifting away.

"I 'ove you, too, Jake."

The last thing I heard was the steady heartbeat of Jacob and the rolling thunder.


	16. Chapter 16

Twilight Romeo & Juliet: Jacob Black, seriously?

Chapter 16: Frozen

Blackness. Cold. Those were the only things I could decipher right now. I couldn't quite pinpoint exactly _where_ or how those two … sensations were occurring now, but I was determined to figure it out. How come I became so dumb when I was sleeping? My thoughts became blurred, and completely unnecessary.

It was quite obvious that the blackness was from closing my eyes, and sleeping, and that it was three AM. And then the frozen-ness was from the fact that I was dressed in summer attire, and that it was three in the morning.

So, I'm laying here, my elbow/arm as my pillow, freezing my ass off. I hugged my knees to my chest. An even better idea, I'll find Jacob. He'll like that idea, too.

I untangled myself, and peeked over the edge of the seat, and found my Jacob sleeping on the floor, peacefully. His body was squished between the two barriers that were beside him (the seats), and that brought his shoulders and arms forward just a bit. _That can't be comfortable, poor Jacob._

My arms fell uselessly off the seat, flopping down onto Jacob's bare chest. His blazing hot skin felt super good against my numb and tingling fingers. I slowly trailed my fingers along his collarbone, brushing his neck and jaw line. I started to trace my finger farther up his jaw, along his earlobe, and back down his cheek.

I was beginning to touch his lower lip, when I knew Jacob had been awake this whole time, because he coughed, and was secretly enjoying it. He abruptly opened his mouth, and bit my finger. Jake chomped down a tad, and wiggled his head, to test out how well he had my finger wedged between his teeth. I smiled at him, and his returning smile dissolved the bitter cold that remained inside my body.

"Good morning, babe," I greeted him, and kissed his forehead.

"'Ood 'orning,'abe," he uttered through his teeth and my finger.

"Jake, you can give me my finger back. I think it's not going to fall off anymore."

"Uh-uh." Jacob shook his head.

"Uh-huh," I corrected him, trying to pry my finger out from his teeth.

Jacob just laid there.

"Jake, I'm freezing my ass off here. You're my portable heater," I whined.

"'Od, fine."

Jacob clambered onto the seat beside me, forcing me to get crushed against the back, in order to make room for the gigantic Jacob. Jacob shifted so that he was in a sitting position, cross-legged, and pulled me closer to his chest. I shoved my frigid hands deep into my sweater pockets as Jake banded his long arms around my waist, and I settled into his lap. He pressed his fiery cheek against mine.

"Geez, Ami, you're frozen. Why didn't you wake me up earlier, I'm quite enjoying this," Jacob stated. He rocked us back and forth, and kissed my cheek.

"You look so peaceful when you sleep."

"Uh-huh. 'Cause a guy who snores louder than a shot gun is totally peaceful in his sleep. Good one, Ami."

"You were!"

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes at me. "Are you toasty yet?"

"Yeah, but I like this." I slipped my arms through the sleeves of my sweater, and threw it. I paid no attention to where it went, and snuggled closer to Jacob.

"Do you mind if I ask you why you're shirtless? Totally a turn on, by the way."

"I was sweltering in here."

"So am I, I think you've warmed me up enough, Jake," I started to push against his rock-solid body, and his skin flared up in protest.

"You're lips are still blue, babe," he insisted.

My hand flew up to my mouth instinctively, covering my supposedly "blue" lips. Then my gaze turned to Jacob. "Do you wanna warm them up for me, too?" I asked, batting my eyes at him.

"That can be arranged."

Jacob pressed his hot mouth against mine. I was right; Jacob's lips were the same temperature as the rest of his body. I've noticed it before; it's just that I never really called on it before.

We were moving totally sync. My arms locked themselves around Jacob's neck, tangling my fingers in his shaggy hair, and his long arms dawdled along my backside. Jake was either playing with my shirt, or rubbing me. Either or, everything got more intimate as time wound on.

Jacob steadily parted his lips, and his steamy breath entered my mouth. I was on Cloud Nine. I was mesmerized by _him_, and only him. My focus was strictly on what was happening right now. Nothing could disturb this absolutely perfect moment. Jacob and I were sharing air right now! And I loved every second of it.

Jake let go of me for one moment, and instead pushed me against the seat, never hesitating or breaking the connection that was nothing short of pure electricity firing through us now. Jacob was moving fiercely now, and harder. He was making me uncomfortable. Hopefully he'd let up just a bit. Maybe he wasn't trying to establish what I thought he was trying to establish. I'd let this go, just this once. After that, hah, no more fooling around until I say so, Jacob Black.

Jacob settled down. Or, at least for about two seconds he did. And he fired right back up again.

He undid my short-shorts, just barely exposing my panties. I stopped moving, shock flooding my face. I slapped his hand away, long enough to button up my shorts again. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. So, my jaw just hung there, and I was gawking at Jacob like the fool I was.

Trust me, I _wanted_ Jacob, honestly. I hungered, desired, _thirsted _for Jacob, which was undeniable. In that instant, I felt the impulse burning in my veins to rip off his clothes, and do whatever he wished. Seriously. But, I fought the adrenaline, and put out that fire and burning desire, because I'm a coward. Truly, I _knew_ Jake wouldn't care about what he saw, and he was only in it for the thrill and pleasure of it. But, that's what I feared the most. That he _wouldn't_ like what he saw.

I yelled at him, anyways.

"Jake! W-what are y-you … _what're you thinking?_"

"Hey! I figured we _could _have some _fun_! And, you _soooo_ want me!" Jacob said, defensively.

I was speechless.

"You were seducing and setting me up for it, anyways! I'd like to see how _irresistible_ you're body real_ly_ is." He rolled his tongue over his white teeth, almost like he was licking them, as an attempt to seduce _me_.

"Jake, as much as I'd _love _to see your _killer _body," I backed him up into the door, so he had no possible chance of escaping; "I'd have to say _not right now_."

"Fine--," he jutted out his bottom lip, pouting, "—but do you at least promise, later?" Jake pulled the puppy dog eyes trick on me, which he performed so well.

"I'm not promising anyth--."

"Can you say maybe? Pleeeeeaasee? 'Cause I really don't plan on getting caught red-handed if we go back home."

"I'm not comfortable quite yet, Jake …"

He blinked at me, blankly.

"Maybe the rumor Leah spread about you wasn't a lie …" I said under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," I said, my voice flying up two octaves.

He raised one eyebrow at me.

"Nothing, nothing," I repeated.

I sighed. Jake wasn't going to let this go as easily as I had hoped he would. "As long as you don't knock me up, then MAYBE."

"Yes!" Jacob pumped his fist in the air, then instantaneously brought it back, pretending to scratch the back of his head. "I mean, works for me."

"Ha-ha, real mature, Jacob. I'm serious, as long as I don't come home pregnant, and I'd be in enough crap as it is, then it's a solid MAYBE."

I continued. "The upside to this, I'm not cold anymore!"

"And I got promised that I'm going to lose my virginity!"

"MAYBE!!"

"Too late!" Jacob agilely hopped into the front seat, and patted the empty space beside him as he started up the Rabbit. I crossed my arms over my chest, and didn't budge.

"C'mon, babe, don't pout. I always get my way," Jacob said smugly.

I was pouting? "Yeah, with those beautiful eyes, Jacob, you'll _always _get _your_ way," I said, oddly cheerful.

He looked at me, confused by my cheerful tone.

I surprised him, by curtly kissing his lips.

"I thought you were mad at me."

"Who said I was?"

"You seemed pretty pissed when I tried to get in your pants," he choked on the last part.

That had done it. I moved away from him instantly.

"What did I do know?"

"Please don't mention that around me. I still haven't warmed up to the fact that you want to."

"Okay, sorry," he rubbed my arm. "Come, come." He patted the seat once more, encouraging me to come back.

"Give me one good reason as to why I should sit with you after what just happened," I said coldly.

Jacob didn't even have to think about it. "Because I love you," he tilted his head at me. Puppy dog eyes, too. _Gosh, I hate it when he does that. _

"I guess that's a pretty good reason," I muttered, and scooted back to my old spot. Jacob wrapped his arm around me.

"Sorry, babe. Just … ah, never mind."

I let it go. I had other things on my mind.

"S'okay. I've been meaning to ask you. Where are we?"

"The last sign I saw said we were just past Lake Pleasant, and a few miles from Sappho. That explains the cold," Jacob said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Good thing I've got you," I was feeling much more blissful now, I guess.

"Super Jacob saves the day," he said dully.

The rain started pounding on the roof, and pelted the windshield. Rain drops splattered against the paved road. Thunder rolled across the valley. The wilderness surrounding us was green, and many vibrant shades of it. Exotic flowers and lilies blossomed along the roadside and on the trees, brilliant oranges and gorgeous pink lilies.

"Look at those flowers," Jacob said.

"I know. I've been admiring them for the past few minutes."

"They're not near as beautiful as you are," Jacob complimented. He was still trying to make up for what went down earlier today. Way earlier today. It's now 10:15 am.

I just smiled, astounded, and he ran his fingers through his hair.

He drove on for quite some time, the windshield wipers swiping back and forth across the glass, keeping a steady rhythm, when finally, he stopped. Jake parked on the side of the deserted road. He gracefully pushed open the door, and stepped outside. Jake took my hand, and tugged me into the pouring rain, and to where the trees were clumped together.

I looked up at the cloudy, grey sky, and rain splashed on my face. I acknowledged the tall, green, endless trees staring down on me, and the brilliant flowers that lived on them. Commensalism is what scientists called it, when two organisms lived off each other, one who benefits, and the other doesn't get harmed or benefits. I looked up at Jacob.

The rain splashed against his face, too.

"This is … magical, almost," I whispered.

"I know," he said, and kissed my neck.

Jacob repositioned his hand in mine, so that my hand was on top and his on the bottom. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course," I placed my free hand on his broad shoulders, as he placed his on my waist.

That's when the magic _really _started. Jake led me through a series of twists, turns and twirls and complicating dance steps. He kept in tune with the soft _pitter-patter_ of the rain as it hit the mossy ground. We were _waltzing. _

As we danced, I thought about the little details that would make this moment even more magical than it already was. Jacob in his, _my_ favorite faded blue jeans, me in my best dress, our song …

Jacob _really_ was my _prince charming_. He wasn't just another figment of my imagination, and he was here, dancing with me, in the heavy rain. He _was_ my _knight in shining armor._ He was my _Romeo_ in _Romeo and Juliet_. In that precise moment, instant, minute, second, I knew Jacob was the one for me, and I wanted to be with him, _forever. _

Jacob POV

This really was what I dreamed about every night. Ami was the one who starred in my dreams, or thoughts. The scenarios usually involved us dancing in the rain, or some other romantic-y situation girls usually can conjure up. Yeah, when I want to be, I can be romantic.

While we were waltzing coincidentally in the downpour, some thoughts and realizations clouded my head as I got lost in Ami's blue eyes.

Ami is my _princess. _She's _my girl, my babe. _She's my _Juliet. _Ami is the one girl I'd _die for, _and who I'd do _anything _for. Ami is _mine, _and I _need to be with her, forever. _

As I snapped back to reality, I saw that Ami's honey blonde hair was drenched, and plastered to her face. Her clothes were sopping wet, too. She didn't appear or look like she gave a damn. My shorts were stuck to my legs, too, but that's okay.

Our dance started to slow down considerably, and soon enough it stopped. Her hands parted from my shoulder, and my hand parted from her waist. Instead, we laced our still-connected fingers together.

Ami closed her eyes for a few seconds, and took a deep breath. I don't know what she was readying herself up for, but whatever it was, it must have been important, because she looked straight into my eyes, as if looking for deeper meaning in what my response might be.

"I love you, Jacob," Ami said. "I love you, more than anything in the world. You're on my mind constantly, and I've give anything just to have you," she put her soft hands on my face, "You're my _life _now," and kissed my nose.

I put my hands over hers. "Ami, I think you are the prettiest, most beautiful woman I have ever encountered. I need to have you, I need you to live. I simply can't _breathe _without you; I can't _function _when you're not around. You're my everything, I'd die without you're presence in my life," it was my chance to snag a kiss from her.

I bent down and plucked a pink lily from the sodden ground, and held it out to her. Its black speckles were scattered randomly across the petals, and the bright pink matched the faint blush that was forming on her cheeks.

"Jake …" she held the delicate flower in her fingers, "it's … uh …" Ami shook her head, "you're such a sweetheart."

I smiled affectionately.

"I love it."

"I'm glad. Let's go back, before you get chilled," I scooped her up in my arms, and carried her to the Rabbit.

"Jacob, I have two legs that aren't broken," she laughed.

"I like this better."

"So do I," she giggled again.

Back to Ami PVO

Jacob carried me back to the Rabbit. He effortlessly switched me to one arm, and then opened the car with the other. First he set me down inside, and allowed me to move over, and then he got in. He fired up the engine once more, and turned on the heat, and fetched me the frail blanket I'd packed.

I swear to God, Jacob _must_ be an angel. He hasn't broken my heart, like most boys would've. It isn't he must, he _is_. Except he's an extremely attractive, russet-skinned angel. And he was _mine_ at the same time. Impossible.

I stared down at the fragile, cotton-candy colored tiger lily that rested in my palms. I twirled it around in my fingers.

"Did you bring money?" Jacob inquired.

"Yep. Why?"

"I did, too. Because we need to stop somewhere for gas, and we're gonna get hungry sooner or later."

"Makes sense."

"Mhm, and we might have to find some place to sleep, too. But, I think we can survive another day or two in a vehicle," he smiled down at me.

"Okay."

"Sounds good?"

"Yuppers."

Jacob kissed my cheek again, and drove faster down the lonesome road to nowhere.


	17. Chapter 17

Twilight Romeo & Juliet: Jacob Black, seriously?

Chapter Seventeen: Nothing to Worry About

10:16 am. The bright green traffic sign informed us that we had three miles to go until Olympia. The gas meter also said that we had a full tank of gas, which we stopped to fill up in Tacoma and eat. It wasn't raining, surprisingly, and the little sunshine that was peeking through the cloudy silhouette was welcoming. Again, it was very, _very _green and earthy. The Douglas fir and evergreen trees swayed somewhat outside. Jacob kept one hand resting on the steering wheel, and his opposite arm resting on the wide open window, his shaggy hair blowing chaotically around his handsome face. My window was unclosed, too, and the breezy wind that brushed across my exposed skin gave me goose bumps. It whipped my hair from my face quite violently, as well, which was really bugging me. Jacob seemed unbothered, rather jubilant, as opposed to me.

As I seldom watched the trees and mountains zoom past us in a green and grey blur, my eyelids drooped. All my late nights staying up with Jacob had at last caught up with me. And, on those endless nights, when sleep finally came, the cramped and restricted snoozing space inhibited my stiff muscles and sore joints. I'd be the grandma at age sixteen. Not in that literalism, but as in …never mind.

I yawned several times. My sleepy head began to fall continuously, and each time, I snapped it back up, unsuccessfully, because it happened again. And again.

Jacob scrutinized my fatigued-appearance, clearly amused. I smiled back at him, ludicrous at his laughable expression.

"All those late nights finally caught up to me, well, some of them, anyways," I groaned.

"I can see that. Look, we're just entering Olympia now. We'll rent a room, you get to crash, badda-bing, badda-boom," he threw his hands wildly in the air, swinging them to and fro.

"Jake, keep your hands on the wheel!"

"You're so paranoid, Ami," Jacob accused.

"Am I really? I didn't notice that about myself."

"Yes, really. You are so paranoid." He teased.

Jacob was only teasing, and I knew better than to get mad at him for it. But, yet it was still fun to playfully "argue" with Jacob.

"This one time I'm telling you to keep your hands on the steering wheel makes me paranoid?"

"No. You were so fed up that we were gonna get caught, and the other time when …"

"Okay, okay, I get it! Why do you have to be so potent and tempting, huh? In caving, I mean."

"Because, I always get my way."

"You didn't get your way earlier yesterday," I threw at him.

"I let that one slip. Don't get used to it, though, 'cause here comes 'Macho Jacob'!" Jake flexed his muscular arms in the 'strong man' pose, and made a deep 'huh' sound as he did this.

I didn't bother demand that he paid attention to the road. Now that I realized it, there were no other drivers with us, and what was the harm of having _some fun?_ There was the occasional speeding motorbike or SUV, but that was really it. So, I just giggled at Jacob's silliness.

Jacob had cheered me up a bit, and perhaps perked me up for a while longer.

The distance between us was not that great, so I insisted that I acquired Jacob's hand, hoping that his too-warm hand would keep me awake until my angelic boyfriend would seek us out a place to stay.

"Jacob, darling, please can I have your hand?" I asked sweetly.

"Well, you can't _have _it, but you can hold it …" he held it out to me.

"Thanks, Hun," I said coyly. I deemed Jacob's too-warm hand in mine, and it definitely gave me a wake-up call to my senses, after I'd been experiencing nothing but the cold chill of the wind. Thank God for Jacob.

That only lasted for about five minutes, not even.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob led me through two sets of automatic doors, and into a dense and humid room that smelled of rust and old. Musty, even. Air conditioning obviously was a prime need in this place, but it didn't exist whatsoever. I couldn't make out who was in the room with us, but I overheard Jacob conversing with someone. From what I was hearing, it sounded like a man in his forties or so. Must've been the manager.

"Could we get a room for one night?" Jacob wondered in his husky voice.

"… Sure," some _clicking_ and _tap-tap_ of a keyboard and computer mouse. "Just the two of you?" I felt an auspicious pair of eyes on me. _EW, was he thinking what I thought he was thinking? How I wished I could read minds._

"Yeah."

I collapsed into Jacob; my legs couldn't carry me any longer. My body was just as weak and tired as my mind was. Mentally and physically, I was a sleep-deprived wreck. Jacob stumbled with my additional weight, but steadied me with his iron-arms-of-strength.

"Can I have your names?" the man asked politely.

"Uh, Jacob Black, and Ami Forbes. Ami with an i."

_Click, click. Tap-tap._ More key strokes.

"Okay, would you rather pay now or later?"

"Now would probably be better," Jacob said.

"The total comes to $86.92. Cash or debit?"

"Cash," Jacob replied smoothly.

"I'll pay," I moaned.

I slung the dead-load off of my shoulders, and unzipped the pocket that contained my 'emergency' money. "Jacob, help me," I pleaded in the whiniest voice ever. He immediately bent down to assist me. Jacob counted the exact amount of money that was needed, and slipped into the man's hand.

"Thank-you."

"Mhm," Jacob mumbled.

I listened closely when I heard the cash register shoot open and the man piled the bills and change into the correct slots. I also listened closely when he shuffled his way to a corkboard arranged with certain keys on certain hooks. Only a quarter or so of the keys were missing.

"Here's your room key, have a nice day."

"Thanks a lot, you, too." Jacob picked up a key that was labeled 114.

I grabbed my bag again and walked lazily with Jacob on my arm. Jacob led me to a long corridor with a flight of stairs facing us. As soon as we passed the corner, Jacob scooped me up in his arms, again.

"Screw it, I'll just carry you. You're about to pass out, babe. Hold your backpack."

I clutched my backpack as he had insisted, and rested my head on Jacob's shoulder. I was so tired.

Jacob carried me up two flights of stairs, and this was easy work for him. I don't think any guy I knew could have carried at least a hundred twenty three pounds, a backpack and get himself up the stairs at the same time.

"Chivalry isn't dead," I murmured.

"No, it's most definitely not," Jacob said.

"You do this kinda crap because I love you for it, Jacob."

"I know," he sighed.

Soon, Jacob came to a halt. He ruefully whispered in my ear, "I'm gonna have to make you walk for a second, babe." He was gentlemanly enough to pause and wait for my pointless answer.

"Jake, no," I grasped small clumps of his t-shirt lifelessly.

"Ami, yes," he removed my fingers, one by one.

Jake set me down firmly on the floor. His arm supported my weight as he twisted the room key in the lock. I stumbled into the dark room.

The blinding fluorescent lights flicked on, and the room's scent wasn't much different from the one in the lobby. Jake steered me towards the nearest bed, and gravity brought me down onto it. _Finally_, I groaned. I had grappled to Jake once more, and grabbed fistfuls of his grey shirt, absolutely refusing to let go. My fingers tightened until my knuckles grew white.

Jake took hold of my wrists. "I'm going to be here when you wake up, if that's what you mean, babe."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Or …?"

I clutched him closer. Jacob braced his arms out on the bed, his face inches from mine. I brushed my faces across his cheekbones, touching his cheek.

"I'm assuming …" Jacob continued.

I released him, and backed up so that I was resting my head on one of the pillows. It was so tempting to just fall asleep.

"Ami, it'd really help if you talked to me."

Jacob thought about my wordless response. He crawled onto the bed, and positioned himself beside me. I smiled at him, and struggled as I dragged myself to cuddle with Jacob. He kissed my hair, and crooned to me, "Sleep tight, babe."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke, dazed and confused. I blinked a few times, and yawned. _Where am I? Weird, it's still daylight outside. _

"Good afternoon, Ami," Jacob blurted out.

I whipped around. Sure enough, just as Jacob had promised, he was still here, propped up on his elbow.

"Oh. You stayed with me the whole time while I slept?"

"Sure …"

"Oh--," I repeated, "that was really sweet of you."

"Yeah, yeah. So, now that you're awake, what do you want to do?"

"Doesn't matter to me. Whatever you wanna do," Jacob got that glimmer in his eyes, "make that one exception," I cautioned.

"Oh, really? Well …"

"Well, what?"

"I drove around, and there's this run-down school I want to check out."

"You just said you stayed here with me!"

"I have an awesome poker face, honey," he performed his straight face, and I had to burst out laughing.

"So, what about this school that particularly strikes your fancy?"

"Nothing strikes my fancy more than you."

My eyes softened and my heart melted. "Awe, is that you're way of saying 'I love you'?"

"No, this is." He actually had to straighten up to kiss me, because he'd been the one lying down. He wasn't lying; it was his special way of telling me he 'loved me.'

"What I meant was why is this school is so special?"

"You'll find out."

"Oh-Kay, then. But – never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing." My voice got high again.

"No, tell me."

"I was thinking about all the possible problems that could arise …"

"Oh, I know. Don't desire for me to call you paranoid again?" Jake chuckled.

"Yes, that's exactly it."

"Okay. Let's get the show on the road," he motioned towards the door, and sheepishly tugged at my hand.

"Wait, a second, darling, let me get ready first!" I felt a sudden shock of enthusiasm and excitement jolt through me. I hastily kissed his lips, and darted to the bathroom. I started the shower, letting

I speed-walked back out and grabbed the extra set of clothes, which consisted of the same material and the same idea of what I was wearing now, and my bag of toiletries, and hopped in the shower. _Did Jake already take a shower or not, along with the other things he probably accomplished while I was sleeping? _Probably not.

I got out fifteen minutes later, feeling fresh and ready to take on the world. I wrapped a white, fluffy towel around myself. My hair was still quite damp. I slipped out of the bathroom, steam fogging up the mirror, onto the chilled carpet outside.

"About time, babe," Jacob said. He was lounging on the bed, propped on his elbow still.

"You're just full of puns today, huh? Did you shower?"

"Can't handle it?" Jacob said sarcastically, answering both questions, daring me.

"No," I strolled over to Jacob and kissed his nose. "I can handle it."

Jacob put his large hands on my hips and gave a mighty yank to bring me back down next to him. He placed his arm underneath me, and hugged me closer. My hands braced on his chest, and he kissed my neck. His hand moved up my back, trying to unravel my towel.

"Jake, no."

He just sighed.

"Shower first!"

Jacob's face lit up again. "Fine."

"You're such an impatient child, Jacob."

"Patience isn't one of my best talents."

"I've noticed. Now get in the shower!"

"You sound like my mom."

I pushed against him meaninglessly.

"It's so funny just to watch you struggle against me."

"To you, it may be. You know what else is funny? How disappointed you look when you don't get your way. Hah."

"Which is like, never?"

"I wouldn't get _too_ cocky, Jake. I'm _very_ stubborn."

"I can be stubborn, too."

"Like now, get going. Or, I'll end up laughing at you again. Go!"

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"If you weren't so busy trying to avoid the situation of showering so much, then you would know."

"This hasn't ended yet, Ami."

"Uh, yes it has. And, I think I've won."

"Yeah, you _think_."

"Let me rephrase that, I _know_."

"Let _me_ rephrase that, no, you haven't."

"You're such an ass when you want to be, Jacob."

"And you can't?"

"Jake, then I would be called a _bitch_."

"I totally didn't mean that."

"Apparently you did," I looked at him, unharmed by his crude humor.

"You're just screwing around with me, aren't ya?"

"We'll have to find out, then, won't we?" I smirked at him.

I thought twice about tackling Jacob. It most likely wouldn't work out at all, considering his huge size; I probably wouldn't do any damage. But Jacob (as always) was one step ahead of me, and _he_ tackled _me_ to the floor.

I was trying my hardest to fight him off, but, obviously, it wasn't working as well as I had _dreamed_ it would. Jacob wrestled me off of the bed, and a hollow thud echoed off the floor as we both fell onto it. We crashed into the walls and the underside of the bed, as we fought each other. I had the lead so far, not really. Although I had the upper hand at winning this, Jacob was still _so _much stronger than me, so, clearly I had no chance whatsoever. Pretty pathetic, huh?

"I have to constantly remind myself that you're so fragile, and be _very_ careful as to not simply crush you." Jacob laughed.

"I am not _that_ fragile," I muttered as I pushed him off.

It was a combination of kissing and wrestling at the same time. And between those two components, laughing, pushing, smiles, dead silence …

That's when the "fun" started.

Jake managed to help me onto the bed, and we got lost in our own little world. It was _too_ intense to even to begin to describe. _Kinda_ graphic, too.

I was cuddled right close to Jacob, my sides heaving.

Jacob looked as calm and at ease as ever. He had he hands fixated behind his head, watching the changing images on the television screen. I noticed the walls flickering with different colors, dancing aimlessly on the plain walls.

I listened to Jake's steady heartbeat, compared to mine, hammering in my chest. I listened to his intake of air, and his slow exhaling. I also heard the latest story on the news.

"Hello, I'm Sydney Krawl, here with the latest story. Two teens have inexplicably run away, one from the small town of Forks, Washington, the other from the La Push reservation, Ami Forbes and Jacob Black."

The reporter continued to ramble on, and I felt my face grow cold and horrorstruck.

I gulped. "Ja-ake," my voice cracked.

He pressed his warm finger to my lips, shushing me. "Wait."

Suddenly, a familiar face and voice appeared on the screen. Meredith.

"I am deeply saddened by the sudden disappearance of my only daughter, of course. The night that she disappeared, she left me a single note.Meredith pulled out an abused piece of paper, the slip of paper that I left Meredith, letting her know that I was fine. She read from the slip:

"Dear Mom, July 17, 2009

I'm sorry I had to leave you a lame note to explain my absence. Let's just say, Jacob isn't doing so well, and neither am I, so we'll be gone for just a bit. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Jacob will take care of me.

Love you so much,

Ami Forbes,

Xoxo."

Jacob turned to me abruptly. "_You left her a note?_ That's probably the reason she's even contacted the police and got the news involved! Ami!"

"Jake, she would've called the police anyways."

"Probably, but you told her we weren't doing well! Now … ugh! Get your clothes on, we are outta here," he scowled at me.

_Damn it, this was my entire fault. _

"Jacob, I didn't want her to think that … like …" I trailed off. I began again, "We wouldn't even be in this mess if you hadn't had the amazing idea that we needed to run away in the first place!"

"I never said you needed to come," Jacob replied solemnly as he yanked on his blue jeans, staring at the ground, hopping on one foot.

"So, now you're saying that you didn't want me here, with you?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I never said that."

"It was implied, Jake."

"Okay, don't be upset with me, _now_, all we really need to focus on _is getting out of here_," Jake pleaded. 

I ignored him as I pulled my shirt over my head.

As I walked to the bathroom to retrieve my stuff, Jacob caught me and forced me to stop. "Ami, I know I was being a _bit_ rude."

"A bit?"

"I'm sorry, babe, you know I love you, and wanted you here with me on this …" he searched for the right word, "trip, sorta thing. I love you, baby." He kissed me. This time I'm pretty sure he meant it.

"I love you, too, Jake." I breathed.

"'Kay."

He released me. Instead, I wrapped my arms around him, holding him tighter to me.

"Ami, we have to leave."

Seconds later, almost on cue, we heard a sharp rapping on the door. I froze, and Jacob turned around in alarm, not even daring to breath.

"Get out here, you runaways! I saw on the news!" a deep, gravelly voice shouted.  
"Uh, wrong room!" Jacob yelled, significantly trying to make his voice sound higher, more nasally. I stifled a laugh.

"I know you're in there," he banged on the door louder.

"Shit, Ami, hurry!" Jacob hissed at me. He rushed around the room, fetching everything silently, being very light and quick on his feet. I just stood there uselessly, awestruck, too shocked to move.

I scanned the room. I racked my brain, thinking of possible escape routes. We could try our luck with the door, hopefully running down the hall to the fire escape … or we could also try our luck with that window …

I immediately ran to the window, feeling around for a latch or lock that I could move and make the window open. Not a chance.

Jacob was by my side in an instant. He was so quick and gentle with his large hands, it was so … amazing. He eased open the old window, and opened it far enough that we could both squeeze through.

"I thought it wouldn't open," I mumbled, ashamed.

"Well, it's open now, right? Grab your things, and I'll catch you."

"Wait, what?!"

"It's a bit of a fall."

"Jake!"

"Like I said, I'll catch you." And he was gone. I heard a light thud on the ground as he landed.

"Geez, Jacob." I snatched my last few things, and mutedly walked back to the window. Every step I took I was trying to convince myself to jump out that window. I pushed it open a bit farther, just in case I conked my noggin on the way down.

I peeked out the window. "Jake?"

"Yeah …"

"I'm coming down …"

"Okay … I'm ready …"

And then I was falling. What an exhilarating experience, it was. Although it didn't last very long, the wind w_hooshing_ past me was quite a rush. Almost like the rush I got with Jacob earlier, in the hotel bed.

Jacob's warm arms caught, just like he'd said. He was so trustworthy.

"Ah, what a rush." I laughed.

He put me on my feet. "I know."

"Run?" I asked.

"Yeppers."

Jacob gracefully loped his way to the Rabbit, and I followed behind him, not-so-gracefully. My flip-flops nearly slipped off my feet several times, and by the time we reached his car, I had to stop and reposition it on my foot. Jacob guffawed at my struggle.

"Wasn't that funny," I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, it was," he declared when he opened the door for me.

I stepped in, warily. Jacob raced around the front of the Rabbit, and was swung open the door.

"Jake, where are we going to go, now that everyone is aware of our 'disappearance'?"

"Dunno," was all he said as he dug the key into the ignition, and the engine purred to life.

I pressed my lips into a thin, hard line, and stared out the window. Jacob drove out of the parking lot at hyper speed, and everything passed by us in a green and grey blur.

I leaned my head against his shoulder.

As soon as we were on the highway, he tensed up.

"We've got company," he said, his face grave and aggravated.


	18. Chapter 18

Twilight Romeo & Juliet: Jacob Black, seriously?

Chapter Eighteen: Transformation

_Should Ami and Jacob go back? Or continue to be runaways? You decide, in your comments/reviews, tell me what you think! :D_

I snapped up and tried frantically to decipher Jake's expression. _Was it a combination of fear or resentment_? I clutched his arm, and nervously ducked my head.

"Who?" I wondered, shakily.

Jacob glared straight ahead, clearing his throat, he seethed, "Sam."

I blinked, trying to grasp what Jacob was saying.

"You mean, Sam's following … us?" That couldn't be _possible._

"Uh-huh," Jacob nodded his head.

"… Why?"

"Dunno. Whatever he wants, though …"

"Huh? Jacob, you need to explain this to me!"

"All I'm going to explain is hold on to your seat."

His hands gripped the steering wheel, and quickly checked the rear-view mirror, and swerved harshly onto a lonesome, barren road, hitting the gearshift, bringing the Rabbit to a square halt. Jacob turned off the engine, leaving the key still intact with the ignition. He opened the door, shut it angrily and walked brusquely to my passenger door, throwing it open. Jacob was shaking violently as he reached for my hand.

"I'm not getting out, Jake, if that's what you mean?" I pouted.

"Come on," a smile played at the corner of his mouth. "Babe," he grasped my wrists and swung my arm gently.

"Tell me this, Jake: what's going on? You never tell me anything," I demanded.

"If I did, Ami, I would," Jacob lied pathetically. "I can tell you this, baby: we need to leave. Come."

"No," I crossed my arms

"On the count of three, if you don't move, I'm going to have to man-handle you outta there," Jacob warned. I didn't budge at this threat.

"One …"

"Two …" I edged a tiny bit towards him.

"Two and a half … two and three quarters …"

I slowly started to get out, accepting his last offer.

"Three, that's it!" Jacob bent down, and wrapped his arms around my waist and hoisted me onto his brawny shoulders. I kicked out my legs and pounded my fists harmlessly against his back in protest.

"Jacob, put me down, NOW!"

Jacob just chuckled at my feeble attempts, and ignored me as he carried me deeper into the black forest. His head searched around, twisting this way and that. Jacob began loping, finding his way around easily in the darkness. After a few minutes of me bouncing irritatingly on his shoulder, he decided to set me down on the forest floor. I rested my hands around his neck, and forced an extremely fake smile. Jake just bored into my eyes, and reached behind his head, and unlocked my hands, he just let them fall down to my sides. I shifted my gaze to the floor, avoiding his beseeching eyes.

Jacob looked over my shoulder, his handsome face turned grave and ashen. His forehead puckered, and his lips pressed into a thin line. "Sam, go away!" Jacob shouted out.

I whirled around, and followed his gaze. I couldn't see Sam anywhere.

Then, Jacob grabbed my wrist, practically dragging me further and further into the scary forest. I rocked back onto my heels, and resisted any forward movement. I felt Jacob's violent shaking become vehement tremors rolling through his body.

"Ami, c'mon!" Jacob insisted.

"No, Jake, stop!" I screamed. I tried to wriggle my hand out of his unbreakable hold.

"We have to go, Ami!"

"No, no, no! Listen for a second, Ja—"

"No, Ami, you listen! I know what I'm doing! Sam is hot on our trail, he won't leave!"

"If he'll stop you from acting like a _complete_ and _total_ jerk, then he's welcome to come on my books, Jacob Black," my voice cracked, and I swallowed the lump in my throat. I was doing that frequently now.

He stared at me in blank amusement, and clearly wasn't listening to my cries. Jacob continued to drag me deeper into this disaster, and my stomach churned with the sudden sense that something terrible was going to happen.

We were now in a clearing of trees, almost like somebody had purposefully cut down specific trees in order to make a discreet meeting place, but no longer needed it. All the great douglas firs and evergreens encircled us, towering high and shadowing what was occurring. It just covered us with a cloak of gloom and depression.

Jacob dropped my hand, and staggered to the center of the circle. He was shaking so badly now, I couldn't see him as a still object anymore. Jacob collapsed to the ground, hiding his face in his hands. I instantly ran after him, and fell to my knees beside him, shocked and desperate to comfort him.

Suddenly, Jacob rose again, a loud snarl sounding from deep within his chest. His skin was vibrating now. I watched in peril as the Jacob Black I thought I knew so well and loved transform into the most terrifying monster I had ever even _heard_ of. I was still crouched onto the ground, before I stood up beside him, when his arms shot up from his sides. He knocked me with a bone-crushing force, knocking me breathless into the closest tree. I hit a lower-hanging branch, and fell about thirty feet to the damp earthen floor. I heard an ear-splitting crack as my leg broke my fall.

My breathing turned into shallow gasps as I tried to regain feeling in my stomach, I couldn't even force a decent scream from my throat. My mouth just hung open, looking like the idiot I was.

Jacob's clothes teared and ripped into shreds, and drifted limply to the floor. He changed into the largest; most terrifying werewolf (was that what he was?), with a beautiful reddish-brown coat, just like his russet skin. What scared me the most was the murderous look on his face: teeth bared, his dark eyes reflecting the fear in my eyes, his fur standing on end. He lifted his head up, and a banshee howl broke through his fangs. He whipped his head towards me, and narrowed his eyes. I was expecting him to attack; instead he came full tilt towards me, looking at my tear-soaked cheeks. I squeezed my eyes shut, thinking of the worst.

The blood oozing out of my cracked head flooded my hair, matting in it just like the dead pine needles and leaves and debris strewn across the forest floor. My leg was on fire, hurting from the shin down.

I curled into a ball at the base of the tree. So, this was it. I was at the brink of my very existence, probably about to be killed by my loving, somehow monstrous boyfriend, unless some miracle happened and saved my life. Chances of that were slim to none. My last thoughts were: _I love you Meredith. Adam, get a life and smarten up. Jacob, _I love you_ with all _my heart,_ and I _always _will, no matter _what.

Then I heard a deafening crunch as two bodies collided. I opened my eyes, and saw Jacob on the ground, a grey wolf standing over him. It must've been Sam, I guessed. He turned to me, his black eyes piercing, and steadily walked towards me. I cowered into the thick roots of the tree, and out of the corner of my misty eye, I heard and saw wolf-Jacob get up on all fours. He moved so swiftly that before I knew it, Jake was standing over me, in a protective stance, growling towards Sam.

Sam snarled back at him, and lunged at Jacob, biting into his flank. Jake howled in agony, and jumped out of the way, accidently stepping on my shattered leg. I reached for it instinctively, but Sam was too quick. His sharp teeth sunk into my leg, and hauled me away from Jacob. The look in his eyes was sadistic, and sorry. Jacob attacked Sam, and knocked him away from me, and grabbed his leg, forcing Sam to hop. The two wolves were a blur of brown and grey.

I noticed on the other side of the circling trees, two boys must've been accompanying I was assuming Sam. They saw me, pointed at me, and walked around the edge, coming to me.

Hopefully these boys were my saviors.

Jacob POV

Jared and Paul stalked over to Ami. I turned and raced towards them. No way they were touching my girl, not on my books. I snapped at their heads, but Sam bit into my leg, stopping me. I looked at Ami's horrified face, tear-stained and blood streaking her face. I remained restless; there was no point in fighting Sam anymore. I backed down immediately, and I listened to Jared and Paul's conversation.

"Hey, you okay?" Jared asked her.

"I don't know …" She was sobbing. _I did this to her. _

_Get away from my girl, Jared! _

_Hey, he's trying to help her. Let him be._

_No! I'll take care of Ami! ARGH!_

_Jacob, CALM DOWN. Last thing we need is you hurting her again. _

_You know, this wouldn't have happened if you never showed up. _

No response. I whined as I walked cautiously over to Ami. She saw me coming, but didn't cower or shy away, as I would've expected her to. She smiled, and I licked her cheek in response.

"Ew, Jake!" Ami exclaimed. Still beautiful as ever.

"Ha-ha," Paul laughed. He felt her leg, and whispered to Jared, "I think her leg is broken," and groped for something on her head, "and cracked her head open, Jared."

I put my head between my paws, and licked her face again. She didn't laugh in disgust, she smiled again. Instead she hugged my head.

"I love you, no matter what," Ami promised.

Everything mattered in the world after that.

"Not good. Let's get her to the hospital, smooth move, Jake," Paul said. "Jared, can ya carry her?"

"Yup. Jake's gonna get all jealous," he slyly grinned at me. I barked at him. "I'll carry her back. Can you talk?"

"No, Jake," Ami said, reaching to me, as Jared scooped her up.

"Well, we know the answer to that question. Jake, go find yourself. I'm pretty sure Ami won't wanna see you naked."

_That's what you think._

_Thanks a lot for putting that mental image in my head, Jake. Thanks._

_No problem. Any more pics you want in your head, I'm loaded?_

_No, I won't need your services for the time being._

I barked out another laugh.

"For a real answer to your question, yes, I can, but just barely …"

_Yes, Ami's back._

_She always has been, you idiot. _

_Shut up._

"Oh, Jake's gonna beat himself up for this …"

I nodded my head in approval.

I watched mutedly as Jared and Paul carried Ami away, blood dripping from her hair, her shatter leg hanging limply from her body.

_I can't believe I hurt her like this …_

_You better believe it; you exposed what we are, Jacob!_

_I don't really care about that, right now, Sam. Have some sympathy._

Sam just sighed in disapproval.

I followed Ami and her saviors to Sam's truck.

Paul was telling Ami some of the superstitious stories the Quileute elders told, about how the werewolf genes got passed on. Unfortunately, I was one of the 'lucky' ones who inherited the genes. Now, because of those stupid stories, the one person (other than Billy) who mattered the most to me in the world was hurt.

Paul turned to frown at me, I ignored him. What was the point in getting mad at me now? The damage was done. Geez, Paul.

Ami glanced and evaluated Paul's grimace, and saw me. She whispered, "Jake! Change back!"

I stopped and waited until I could no longer see the disappointment on her face. Then I took off in the opposite direction, running faster and faster until I couldn't hear her failing heartbeat anymore. I felt bad, but it would prevent me from injuring anybody else tonight.

What'll happen when they take her to hospital? It was kinda obvious that she needed immediate medical care. What will we tell everybody? She fell out of a tree, or she nearly died from her mutant boyfriend?

Would it help if we just gave her pain killers, and took her to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen? Just returned home? It's been almost a week and a half; we've survived for a little bit at least. Maybe everything will be bearable if we just went home. I think it was time I went back home to Billy, and Ami went home to Meredith … I'll ask Ami if she can survive a day or two driving with a shattered leg or not.

My haunches came underneath me completely as I halted. I reversed direction, and darted back towards where they were. But as I pulled up to where the truck used to be, _no_ truck occupied the space. _Uh-oh._

_Where are you guys?_

No response.

Darn, Sam had changed back into a human. I really hope he wasn't naked, especially in front of Ami. The mere thought almost made me hurl.

My second thought was to go back to my car, and change. Third thought: start the car, go on a wild chase to get Ami back, and drive home. I'll find Tylenol at some thrift store. Somehow.

Back to Ami POV

Paul and Jared continued to ramble on and on about old Quileute legends and how they inherited the genes to change into werewolves on command. I tried to listen, but something else was on my mind. Sam was in the front seat. Naked. It didn't take much to block out his clothes-less body.

_Jacob._

Jacob was on my mind.

I wanted to desperately see him right now, to be cradled in his arms, to hear his husky voice in my ear, his contagious smile beaming down on me.

"Where's Jacob?" I blurted out.

"I'd expect him to be very upset with himself; he probably wants to be alone for a little while."

I sulked. "Is _he_ okay?"

"Oh yeah, he's fine. A few minor cuts and bruises; he'll heal up in no time. By that, werewolves heal quicker than humans. If you cut your hand, it would be bleeding and then scab over. It's like that for a few weeks, right? Werewolves though, we'd heal in ten minutes or so."

"Wow."

"I think it's a perk, personally," Jared continued.

Sam spoke up then. "I'm sorry you had to witness our fight, Ami, and Jacob's change. This must all be crashing down on you."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it does happen to be. But, it all isn't really making sense to me, Sam."

"It won't, but once you get more accustomed to what's happening, like my Emily, then it won't be so hard to take in. Trust me on that one," Sam smiled.

All of us sat in silence for a bit, until I broke it.

"I'd like to meet, Emily."

"Yes, I bet you would." Sam got a glassy look in his eyes.

"Sam, are you okay?"

"Yes … Hey, is that Jacob?" Sam eagerly changed the subject.

I'll have to get him to tell me what was bothering him, someday.

"Jake?" I asked.

Sure enough, Jacob was running alongside the truck, not even looking breathless. He was dressed in basketball shorts and a grey t-shirt. He poked his head in, reaching for the steering wheel. Jared just accelerated, smiling stupidly.

"Okay, Jared, you've had your fun. Let the man in," Paul insisted.

Jared sighed, and slowed down until he came to a total stop. He slowly opened his door, teasing Jacob just a little bit. When Jake had had enough, he grabbed the door, flung it open wide, and hopped in (literally). The first thing he did was hold me in his arms, and kiss my bloody hair. Was that appealing to Jacob, I didn't know?

"I'm so sorry, I promise never to hurt you again, baby."

I didn't say anything.

Jacob continued on, "So, do you want to go to the hospital here, or just go home? 'Cause, it really doesn't matter to me, but really the idea of riding home in a police—."

I graciously pecked Jacob on the lips.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that …" Jacob stammered.

I kissed him again, parting my lips this time.

"What was that for?"

"To get you to stop babbling," I answered.

"I should babble more often then."

"You don't have to."

I kissed him again.


	19. Chapter 19

Twilight Romeo & Juliet: Jacob Black, seriously?

Chapter Nineteen

Paul was fuming, of that I'm sure. His large hands were balled up into fists, but I had to concentrate extra hard to be positive because his body was shaking so violently. Jake kept a close eye on him, a grimace etched onto his face, keeping his arm around me tight. There was little space between Paul and me, and if he exploded, he'd probably _kill_ me. Then, he would most likely trigger all the other boys into changing, too, tearing this puny truck into scrap metal.

Now you can see the reason why I cowered into Jacob's burning side. Frankly, I was terrified of the fact that my life was on the line.

Paul looked malicious – the kind of monstrous expression that clouded his face was the exact kind of scowl your murderer would wear in the last moments of your life. Right then, Paul could've murdered anybody with ease, snapped someone's neck, ripped off every limb, one a time …

Okay, now I'm just scaring myself.

What I wasn't getting was why Paul was furious? Did he have … anger management issues? I didn't know Paul well enough to judge him on that suspicion, but from what I was witnessing, it seemed probable. Or, Paul just had a sudden hatred for me … I didn't blame him. I had stirred up a _lot_ of drama or whatever you wanted to call it lately.

Those were the two options I was sitting at. But, as I bit my lip and deliberated for a few moments longer, I couldn't believe that this hadn't crossed my mind earlier. It was so _obvious_, I should've known. I was having an epiphany; Paul was infuriated because Jacob had exposed their tribes biggest secret to an outsider (was I really an outsider?) in a really bad/harmful way. I could understand his point now, the more I thought about it, if the relationship ended horribly between me and Jacob, the whole tribe would be affected. It seemed like things would end between me and Jacob, now that he'd broken my leg, and gashed my forehead, possibly giving me a concussion.

I did not want Jacob and me to end. Perhaps that meant the rest of the gang didn't, either.

So, just to make sure my assumptions were correct, I turned to Jake, and he gazed at me, his dark eyes luminous with curiosity in the now starry night.

Just then, after those long three seconds, Paul shouted at Jared.

"Stop, Jared! I need to get out before I crush Ami to pieces!"

Sam threw open his door, and Paul jumped out before I could even react. He ran headlong into the bushes and thickets of trees, shivering from head to toe. He was gone and I heard an enormous ripping sound, and the bounding of huge paws tearing up the ground as he ran.

"Thank God he got out before he changed." Sam said with relief.

"Ya think," Jacob said sarcastically.

_Yeah, what a relief. _

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words spluttered out in a rush like I'd been anticipating. I choked on the words, which left a sudden dry, foul sensation in the back of my throat, and I had to swallow a few times. It drained me of my self-confidence.

I tried again. "Jacob, why is P-Paul so m-mad?" I finally uttered the 'dreaded' question I honestly didn't want to know the answer to. I was so masochistic, in a way.

Jake stared down, ashamed. "Because … well, no outsiders are supposed to know about werewolves, and the reason we exist and I probably exposed the vampire's identity, too—."

"What?! There are v-vampires, too?"

"Ye-eah, that's the whole reason we exist, Ami," Jacob said this like I should've studied this in school.

"You need to fill me in on this stuff, Jake, so I don't have a stroke."

"Will you keep interrupting or let me continue?" Jacob said impatiently.

"My lips are sealed," I pretended to lock my lips and toss the key over my shoulder. Jacob laughed at me.

"What I was saying was that if any of the 'pale-faces'—," I sensed his use of air quotations, "knew what we really were, serious consequences would follow whoever exposed our biggest secret. The vampire's identity and ability to socialize with human beings would be lost and pointless, and everyone would know why we werewolves grow so much and run at a temperature that would mean we're dead. Understand?"

Jacob finished his description/speech, and then took my hand protectively. My hand was frozen, and he shuddered a little at my cold touch, and held it against his _hot _cheek. It felt so nice. Jake turned his head, and kissed my palm.

"Don't worry about me, Jake," I told him.

"I can't help it; I nearly_ killed_ the most important person in the world to _me_, Ami," I melted inside when he said that, "I almost lost you," Jacob continued, and clutched my hand tighter.

"So, if this ends badly, everyone would be affected?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, if … you and I … _broke up_?" I choked out.

Jacob's eyes widened, taken aback by my question. "Oh, by that … uh, yeah, lots of people would be affected pretty badly," he said this like the mere bringing up of the topic upset him.

I rested my head against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"I don't want that to happen, Jacob," I whispered, grabbing handfuls of Jake's shirt.

"It won't. At least I won't be the criminal who has to end it." Jacob's words stung a little bit.

"Well, neither will me, then." I said, bitterness rolling off my tongue.

"Okay, you two, stop it. Jacob, I don't if your not gonna be the one to 'end it'. Wiggles, I don't care either," Jared protested. He was really getting on my nerves now.

"Excuse me?" I glared at Jacob from the corner of my eye.

Jacob started laughing hysterically, and once he saw my horrifying stare, he snagged a look at Jared again, clearly saying she's-onto-us.

"Uhm … would you like to explain to me what's going on, Jacob?" I asked.

"Not … _really_," Jacob hesitated.

"Fine, Jared?"

"Jacob calls you Wiggles behind your back," Jared stifled a laugh.

"How on Earth did I deserve that nickname?" I demanded.

Jacob spoke up, "You always wiggle and writhe around whenever I kiss you. I think it suites you," Jacob laughed his boisterous laugh.

"Agreed," Jared chimed in.

"Does not." I jutted out my lip, pouting.

"It so does," Jacob prodded fiercely.

"Prove it."

"Sure, sure. Just wait, disappointment will come soon enough."

Jacob leaned down and his teeth grazed the edge of my ear, and he moved to the hollow of my ear, and kissed me. I struggled to restrain myself from wriggling around in his arms, it tickled so much. Then Jacob started at the square of my jaw, and slowly pressed his lips against my skin. He stopped for a second to check my expression, which was most likely strained. He laughed silently to himself, his shoulders shook slightly.

He went right back to the business that he was doing right there. He kissed my nose. His tongue lightly slid across my bottom lip, until I couldn't take it anymore. I shuddered, and twisted. Jacob smiled with satisfaction.

"See? I have an effect on girls."

"Yeah, you never do that to me, you cheater." I rolled my eyes.

"Still. All in favor of the nickname, Wiggles?" Jacob asked professionally.

"I," Jared raised his hand in mock agreement.

"I," Sam replied, and raised his hand.

"Wiggles sticks," Jacob turned to me.

"Ugh."

Jared increased the speed, and then a slow curve came up faster. As soon as the road straightened out, we saw spinning and flashing red and blue lights in the distance. A black and white car was very far off, and was only a small blur. Everyone saw it. Jared stomped down on the brakes so hard that the smash of the brakes echoed through the entire truck.

Somebody gulped loudly. Or, maybe it was me. I didn't know.

"Uh, anybody got a plan?" I wondered shakily.

"Not even the faintest idea," Jared answered my question.

"I do, if that helps," Sam said.

"Let's hear it," Jacob said shallowly. I didn't like the idea of Sam having a 'brilliant' plan anymore than he did.

"Somebody change and see if that's really a police car, and if there happens to be policemen. I can't even tell if there are cops over there. Who wants to?" Sam prompted.

"I'll do it," Jacob grumbled, and hopped out of the truck faster than I could even react, just like what happened with Paul.

"No, Jake! Don't leave again," I moaned.

"I'll only be a few minutes," Jacob sighed.

"He'll only be a few minutes," Jared repeated.

I didn't say anything, I was now so embarrassed to even defend myself. _What's the point?_

"Don't worry, Wiggles."

"I'll try," I looked down.

Jacob looked sympathetic, and then kissed my lips once more.

He pulled away, but I kissed him back and made it last for a little bit longer.

"Don't go."

He just slunk away and disappeared, like Paul, into the thickets of trees.

I couldn't bear for Jacob to leave me. _I'm such a sucker._


	20. Chapter 20

Twilight Romeo & Juliet: Jacob Black, seriously?

Chapter Twenty: Sam 'Talks'

Jacob was gone. Again. He had left me once again to suffer by myself in silence with over-sized Quileute werewolf boys. I stared glumly out the scratched window, wondering where he was right now. I wondered how Paul was, and where he was now. Would he turn us in? No, I don't think that Paul would do that.

"What are we going to do if there is police over there?"

Sam looked deep in thought. Then he answered my question, "I think you and Jacob should just come home with us. I really don't trust Jacob on his own with you, being a young werewolf and all. But, I guess you two want to do your own thing and mess around … But, if you do happen to want to keep going, you and Jake _will_ keep going, and head the other direction, just to get a head start. Jared and I are going to keep going until we get back to La Push, but I'll ask Jacob."

"Believe me, it's not because we want to mess around." I personally hated the idea that we had to continue this – Jacob had us running around for about two weeks now, it felt like a month – and that we couldn't just go home. My leg was on fire, and chances of me having a concussion were great. It's not fun if you have to endure pain while you're some adolescent running around with your boyfriend. Now that I thought about it, what kind of message would that give people? Especially when I come back? I had an abusive boyfriend? I did not want to think about that.

"Ah, here comes Jacob." Jared chuckled. How could he see him? Jacob was invisible in the dark shadows of the night now. And, how could they tell if there was a possibility of cops? I absolutely couldn't see anything.

I was busy searching for Jacob elsewhere, that when he unexpectedly tapped on the window; I jumped and screamed a little.

"Jacob!" I sighed when he opened the door, and muffled my cries when he enclosed me in his bone-crushing hugs.

"I was only gone for a few minutes."

"It feels like forever – don't leave me again."

"I can't promise that."

I buried my face into his chest, and kissed his wide shoulder. Jacob squeezed me tighter; I didn't care that I was struggling to breathe.

"Jacob, what did you find?"

Jacob cleared his throat, and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear in his husky voice, "There are cops. I snuck around them, and found out what they're looking for. They have a poster on the back window that clearly states everybody is still looking for Ami and me."

"That's not good," Sam whispered sternly.

"Doi," Jared smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"What are we going to do?" My eyes flashed quickly to Sam, and my lower lip quivered. I hugged myself closer to Jacob, clinging to his shirt.

"Sam?" Jacob looked expectantly at Sam.

"What I was thinking, I already explained it to Ami, was that you two get a head start. We'll drive you back to you're car, Jacob. Jared and I will get past them, and keep going until we get to La Push. But, you're plan matters the most, Jacob." Sam was attempting to keep his voice light, formal.

"I agree with what you're saying, Sam," Jacob choked a little on his 'formal' response. "But, really, it's Ami's choice."

All the eyes in the truck turned on me. All the beautiful, yet hard brown eyes of the over-sized werewolves looked at me, waiting for my answer that perhaps changed everything.

"I … agree with … Jacob and Sam. I'm up for … whatever you ... guys think is best," I mumbled.

"She has spoken," Jared said like he was worshipping a god. I rolled my eyes.

"Can you take us back, now?" Jacob wondered impatiently.

"Yes." I knew Sam would want to talk Jacob out of this 'runaway' scheme. I'll be waiting for that.

Jacob held onto me, and lifted his foot up and stepped in. He slammed the door behind us, and forlornly pulled me onto his lap with one arm. I yawned; it felt like I hadn't slept for days. That was probably true; every day seemed like one really, _really _long night.

"Jake, I want to go home. I want to go back to Meredith, and let everything go back to normal," I moaned into his chest.

Jake tilted my chin up and kissed my nose. "Whatever you want, baby."

I closed my eyes, and hoped the black abyss would knock me into unconsciousness. Unfortunately, it didn't. It almost did, the occasional holes in the road very nearly lulled me into sleep, but it didn't.

When Sam and Jacob and Jared thought I was asleep, they began conversing quietly amongst themselves.

"Okay, I have to get this off my chest, Jacob. You need to come home, man; it's not the same at the rez without you." Jared complained.

"Agreed, Jared. Also, don't you think this has gone on a little _too _long?" Sam added.

"Yeah, I know. Ami wants to go back home to Forks. I've been thinking 'bout just getting the head start to drive Wiggles back to Forks."

"What do you mean by 'driving _Ami_ back to Forks'?" Jared asked, his brow furrowing.

"I might spend some time by myself."

"Isn't that the reason we are talking about this topic?! So you can go home, and nobody has to worry anymore! That's exactly what we need, Jacob!" Jared yelled.

Jared continued to shout. "Didn't you just hear Ami?! She said 'don't leave me again'. Jacob, you'll just hurt her even more!"

"He has a point, Jacob." Sam agreed. "Also, we need you in La Push."

"For what?" Jake asked skeptically.

"Everything. For the protection of La Push!"

I opened my eyes finally, and rubbed them for my sleeping façade.

"Jacob?"

"Yes, babe?"

"Nothing." I leaned my head back against his shoulder. Jacob kissed my forehead, and whispered, "Yes, you go to sleep, honey."

"Jacob, you're coming home with me, and you're going to stay, right?" I whispered back to him. Sam heard me, and smiled in my general direction.

"I might go away for a bit, Wiggles," Jacob finally admitted.

"No, Jacob. You can't leave me, anymore. Please." I moved my head to rest between the edge of his jaw, and his collarbone. The warmth of his neck felt nice against my clammy skin.

"Wiggles, are you okay?"

"No, Jacob. Just the thought of you leaving me for any amount of time is crippling."

After a few minutes of silence, and perhaps silent debating, Jacob spoke again. "Okay, I won't leave. For you, baby."

"Thank-you, Jacob." I kissed his jaw, the nearest place I could kiss.

I caught a glimpse of Sam mouthing, "Thanks, Ami."

Yes, mission accomplished. Jacob and I were finally going home, after all this time. At least, I honestly hoped so. Jacob might change his plans, like he usually did. Maybe, he wouldn't this time.

The truck lurched to a stop, and Jacob had me in his arms and was out the door. "See you guys," he muttered. I think he was happy to finally be gone.

"Finally."

"What?"

"We're going home. Finally." I said again. Sam was glaring at Jacob, and when he saw me looking at him, his frown became more prominent. He wasn't happy about this. Neither was I.

"Okay, I'll hop."

"No." Jacob insisted. He held me closer to him.

"Alright … Jacob, where are we _really_ going?"

Jacob checked over his shoulder, Sam and Jared were driving away. "Wait until they are _completely_ out of earshot."

"Wolf thing?"

"Wolf thing. I don't want them to know what's happening."

I'd grown accustomed to Jacob's change of plans by now. Broken leg, concussion, I just had to trust that I wouldn't get hurt again. But, would something even _worse _happen to us? To me, should something happen to Jacob? I couldn't fully put my future in his hands.

The Rabbit was in full view now. It was in the same place, exactly where Jacob had left it. A wave of safety washed over me, but that horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach remained. I couldn't get rid of it; it was permanently there now. It made me exceptionally nauseous.

"Jacob, I can take if from here—," I said, already freeing myself from his arms. Jacob looked stunned, dazed – like he'd been zapped by a Taser – and let me glide slowly from his arms. I landed on my good leg, and began hopping. Even the slight jostling motion of my broken leg hurt me. I winced every time an ache surged throughout my leg. I skillfully opened the passenger door, and eased myself in – and patiently waited for Jacob.

My mind wandered idly as Jacob let himself in – he still had that glazed over look on his face – and I thought about how disgustingly horrid I must look right now. I reached up for the mirror that was on the roof, but took my hand back – I didn't want to vomit at my appearance. I chuckled quietly to myself.

Jacob laughed. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing …" I drifted off, letting my mind wander again.

Jake gazed at me curiously; I was playing with a stray thread on my shorts. I felt his eyes on me, and looked at Jacob. A smile threatened at the corner of his lips. "Aren't you wondering what my plan is?"

"Hm …? Oh, yes. Go on. Explain. Spill." I commanded.

"Well, I was thinking …" Jacob began as he backed up and started driving in the opposite direction of where the police were. "That we go the other direction."

"Yeah …?"

"And, since we gave Sam a different plan, he'll think we're going home, right? But, we won't …"

To me, it looked like we were heading back to Olympia. Also, to me, this sounded like a _terrible_ idea. But, I held my tongue.

I glanced out my window, and looked at the side-view mirror. What I saw really shocked me. I thought Sam and Jared were on _our_ side.

Then again, I'm always wrong.

A police cruiser was speeding towards us. Blue and red lights blinked and flashed and spun in every possible direction, and a loud siren rang throughout the valley. I resisted the urge to cover my ears; it was becoming so loud. I threw my head back against the head rest, a protestant throb escaped through my head. I cursed Sam and Jared under my breath, if this was their doing.

"Owie …"

"Damn you, Sam." Jacob roared. I didn't bother calming him down. Wait that might be a good idea, even though I was as furious as he was.

"Babe, calm down …" I stroked his cheek. "Just focus on us getting out of here!"

"Agreed." Jacob reacted by stomping on the gas pedal, and the car lurched forward. His expression was puzzled; then he just shook his head, as if shaking off a disturbing thought. My mouth turned into a thin, hard line.

"I don't even wanna know what you're thinking."

"No, you wouldn't. Hah, I'm still gonna tell you."

Just as he was about to open his mouth, I plugged my ears and started rambling loudly, "LA LA LA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LA LA LA!"

Jake waited until I was finished, an eager smirk on his face.

"See, I can't hear you!" I said; my voice loud and my hearing muted.

"You don't have to yell!" Jacob shouted, and sped even faster down the highway. From what I could tell we were on the 101 highway, and the police were still cruising behind us.

"Jake, go FASTER!" I screamed at him, holding onto my seat.

"Where did all this adrenaline come from?"

"Hanging out with werewolves has to rub off someday. Faster, Jake, faster!"

Jacob burst out into booming laughter, unable to control himself. He clutched his sides, letting go of the wheel for a couple seconds.

"You're so sick-minded!" I growled.

"You set me up!"

"I did not!" I began to laugh with him, too. "No, this is serious: I demand you to drive faster, Jacob Black. I don't intend to ride home in a_ police_ car." I dragged myself closer to Jacob.

"You don't know how fast I can coax this baby to go." Jacob said, so sure of himself.

I wriggled my arm through his, and looked behind us. "They're on our tail, Jacob." I said urgently. We were over 130 mph. Still wasn't quick enough …

I pulled myself onto Jacob's lap, just nearly squeezing into the narrow space between him and the wheel.

"Uh, what do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like?" I snapped.

"Wiggles, you're crazy. But, I like it."

"Do you, now?"

"Yes, I do. Do you want me to take charge of the gas pedal?"

"Please do, darling." I pleaded, mocking a 'Texas twang.'

Jake kissed me on the cheek, and held onto the bottom of the steering wheel. I kept nervously checking the rearview mirrors, and the side ones, too. From the looks and sounds of it, we seemed to be going slower and the cops seemed to be _gaining_ on us.

"Uh-oh." Jacob whispered, and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"That doesn't sound mighty awesome."

"It isn't." He frowned.

I tightened my grip on the steering wheel, and mentally prepared myself for what I was about to do.

"Jacob, slow down."

"Why?" He blurted.

"I'm gonna slow down … and wait until the cops get close enough. And, attempt a wicked U-turn."

"Sounds dangerous. In two or more ways. I like it."

Just like I wanted, Jacob slowed down, and the drivers behind us totally fell for it. I felt a slight distention in my stomach, leading the cops like this, but it was the only way we could get out of this. No doubt we'd be in humungous shit when we returned home, but _we'd_ deal with that when the time came. Translation: _We_; me and Jacob were in this _together._

The cops were close to us now, and the driver started to get out.

"Okay, ready?"

Jake held onto me. "Most of all, are you ready to not kill us?"

"YES, Jacob." I rolled my eyes. "Okay, now." I commanded.

Jacob eased his foot onto the gas pedal as the cop in a navy blue uniform was nearing our window. A sudden lurch forward surprised me, and I had to use a few precious seconds to regain my bearings. Jacob helped me execute, he spun the wheel around almost in a full circle, and just missed the shoulder of the road and sped forward instantaneously. The man stood there, his hand reached out like he was trying to stop us, and his mouth dropped open; it was like his jaw locked on him. Jacob burst out into laughter once more as we drove farther and farther away from the policemen. They disappeared into the distance, fainter and fainter and soon enough just a black dot on the highway. Jacob didn't slow down, and I kept my focus on the road sharp and alert.

An hour later, we were still laughing hysterically about our trick.

"Hahaha, that was epic!" I chuckled.

"The look on his face was priceless … if I had a dime for every time I wished I had a camera on me." Jacob boomed.

"Ah, I love you, Jacob." I sighed.

"Ah, I love you more, Wiggles." Jacob whimpered.

I patted the side of his face, and kissed his cheek. Then I fiddled with the radio, hoping some good music would be playing. Just as I'd hoped, "Lovegame," by Lady Gaga had just begun playing.

_Let's have some fun, _

_This beat is sick,_

_I wanna take a ride on you're disco-stick._

_Don't think too much,_

_Just bust that kick,_

_I wanna take a ride on you're disco-stick._

Jacob randomly bopped his head to the beat, and a giggle escaped through my lips. He laughed with me; and that same smirk from earlier, before our latest stunt, when Jacob had been thinking about something I truly did not want to know.

"Awe, Jacob."

The smirk vanished as quickly as it had appeared. "… What?"

"I just figured out what you were thinking about," I groaned.

"And, that is …"

"One word: Sex, Jacob."

"That's one word and a name, besides," Jacob whined. "I'm not that sick-minded!" He sounded like a five year-old now.

"Oh, poor, baby. I don't care, Jacob. Just it was nasty when I realized what it was." I admitted, just to make him feel better. I stroked his cheek. His skin was already blazing, but it was even hotter now because he was _blushing._ "Awe, Jacob, you're blushing."

"Not the first time." Jacob muttered, embarrassed.

Absentmindedly, I shrugged out of Jacob's winding hold, and settled in beside him. I was tired of driving now, even though I wasn't actually doing the work.

I was _starving_. And, clearly so was Jacob. His tummy growled and snarled just as aggressively as Jacob could. I patted his stomach.

"Somebody's hungry," I commented.

"Mhm, you got that right." Jacob tickled my sides – I wiggled a bit, unable to control myself. "I bet you are, too."

As if on cue, my stomach growled fiercely. "Yes." I glanced down at my torso, just to check that it was my stomach that was roaring.

"I don't know if we can eat anywhere, babe. Everybody's looking for us."

"I know. How fast can we get home?"

"What are you talking about, Ami?"

"I'm talking about us going home, Jacob." I pouted.

"Didn't I just clarify that we aren't going back …?"

"I can't take this anymore, Jacob." I confessed calmly, keeping my 'true' emotions bottled up inside me.

"Can't take what?"

"I've already explained this to you! I can't understand you're need for this 'adrenaline', Jacob! I don't like it!" I exploded. "I hate this sickening feeling, not knowing if I'll survive the next day or not. I haven't eaten in so long, Jake." I started to whimper now.

Jacob stared at me with a dumbfounded expression, not quite getting what I was implying.

"Don't give me that look; you know exactly what I'm talking about, Jake." I frowned.

"You're right, I do. And, I can see you're reasons. Ever since the whole 'werewolf' thing—," I cringed at the word. "It feels like I've just been running away from my problems."

"That's because you_ are_." I said, my words rolling off my tongue with more anger it them than I ever even_ dreamed_ of. I instantly regretted them when Jacob's now pained face fell a bit more.

"I'm sorry, Jacob – I didn't mean it like that," I said, trying to apologize."Yeah, you did." He growled.

"Jacob –," I pleaded.

"I think I liked the old Ami better."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I hurt you, just a total turn-around – you're all rebellious now. What the hell am I supposed to do with that?"

"I can think of something." I purred, trying to be all seductive. I'm guessing that it worked – kinda – and Jacob just sighed. And then my favorite smile spread across his face.

"I think I know what you mean," and he pulled the car over.


	21. Chapter 21

Twilight Romeo & Juliet: Jacob Black, seriously?

Chapter Twenty-One: Oh, Didn't See That Coming

"I love you, Ami," Jacob whispered as he gently caressed my flushed cheek.

"I love you more, Jacob," I answered back. Nobody could sum up how much I truly loved Jacob Black. Not even Jacob Black could.

"You can't prove that."

"Hell yes, I can."

I twisted around in his arms, and leaned forward to kiss him delicately on the lips. Jacob didn't protest, he just held me tighter. He did have a point, I really had no way of proving to him now, but I would. Someday.

"Okay, that doesn't really prove anything, but—," Jacob justified, and then kissed me back.

The early morning fog was just starting to creep on us in the back seat. I was lying on Jacob's torso, with his arms wound tightly around me. It was the perfect thing to do when you currently had lost track of time, and had nowhere to go. Especially early in the morning. Especially when you're boyfriend was over a hundred degrees in temperature, and you weren't feeling you're best.

I felt terrible right then and there. My stomach was twisting and turning in turmoil, and every move or shift in position I made made it react as so, threatening to explode if I moved one more inch. My blonde hair was plastered to my sweaty forehead, and my body was trying to cool me down by doing that awkward and annoying hot and then cold thing. It didn't help much either with Jacob wound around me like a blanket.

I also wanted to go home. But, Jake didn't. He desperately did not want to return home. Jake was well aware of the fact that I was faced with a broken leg, and a throbbing head injury. Yet, that really didn't make a difference.

I also could see his point. The police were after us, Sam and Jared just ratted us out, I think. But, his point was a little ridiculous. I was in a critical state, and we just had sex, and I was sick to my stomach. All the more reason to go home ... still, that didn't make a difference. Time to bring my thoughts up front.

I groaned.

"What's wrong, babe?" Jacob was quick to answer. He probably knew what I was going to ask, for the hundredth time.

"Jake, I don't mean to burst your bubble or anything, but, when are we going home?" I wondered in a small voice. I traced little imaginative designs on Jake's arms, pretending that I really didn't care what the answer was. Except I really did care what the answer was. And, Jake sensed that.

"We'll go home tonight, if you want to," Jacob surrendered. I looked up at him, surprised.

I didn't say anything.

"Uh, isn't that what you want ...?" Jacob trailed off.

"Yes, but I want you to be happy, babe," I said.

"Well, I want you to be happy, and that's what you want to do, right? Go home?" Jacob's words came out in a jumbled mess, but I could still understand him clearly. He was trying to put forward that he wanted whatever I wanted, and that was to go home.

"Okay, Jake," was all I could muster.

"Okay ... what?" Jacob prodded.

I remained silent.

"I'm guessing that means ...?" Jacob prodded. He jabbed my side, and I tried my hardest to not react. Jake stopped after a while, and I had won the fight.

"Okay, you've got me cornered. I want to go home, Jake. I know you don't want to, but I miss Meredith, and all my friends. But, whatever you want to do, I'll do whatever you want."

"Anything?"

"Oh, no, Jake ..." But, I couldn't even finish my sentence, because my esophagus had just gotten shorter – I was about to throw up. I crawled over to the side door, and threw it open just in time to throw up. Then, an overwhelming sense of fever and sickness washed over me, and instantly, I knew something was _not_ right at all.

Jacob was behind me in seconds. His warm hand was rubbing my back, his lips at my ear, "You okay, babe?"

"No ... I—," I couldn't even finish my sentence, because I had to throw up again. I didn't even eat that much today. But, yet I was vomiting like I had stuffed my face, and had just stuck my fingers down my throat. Exactly like a bulimic teenage girl.

"It's okay, babe ... Uh-oh." Jacob stopped talking.

"What?—."

"This is what happened to Bella before ... Renesmee was born ... When Bella was ... pregnant." Jacob choked, his voice wavering.

I turned around, and Jacob's protecting arms were tight around me. His eyes were wide for a second, and then they turned bright, and started to sparkle, like they used to when he was happy. What was he talking about? What was he trying to put forward?

"What ... huh?" I said stupidly. I knew exactly what he was trying to say, I just didn't want to believe it.

I wiped my mouth with my shirt sleeve.

I had said before I even agreed to come with Jacob that I would absolutely _not_ get pregnant with his child or anyone's child for that matter. This was exactly what Meredith had warned me about when I started dating at _fourteen_, was to not mess around unprotected. And look where that got me.

"Ami, I think I may have gotten you pregnant."

"Jake ..? Are you sure ..." I pleaded, begged, for this new information not to be true whatsoever.

"I might be wrong, baby, you might just have gotten sick, but I don't know how you would've ..." Jacob leaned forward, as if trying to ward me off the subject by kissing me.

"I ... don't know what to say ... Jake ..." I faltered, my mind whirling. What if...?

What if I really happened to be pregnant? With Jake's baby...? I wouldn't mind that actually ... I'd have proof that Jacob was really mine ... Always ... The first image that sparked in my mind was a baby girl, with Jake's russet skin and black hair, with his beautiful brown eyes and full lips ... my heart fluttered at that thought. Maybe this could be a good thing...

No. No, it wouldn't be a good thing. Meredith has raised you to believe that teen pregnancy is a terrible thing, and it could screw up you're life. No, no, no...

"Jake ... what ... what do we do?"

"What do you mean?" Jacob answered earnestly.

"Babe, what do we do? Like, what do we do if I do happen to be ... pregnant?" I was on the verge of tears.

"Uh, let's just get home, and we can deal with this if ... we have to," Jacob sounded slightly downed by the fact that I didn't want this to be true.

"Wait a second, Jake. One question, do you want a baby?" My voice was stronger, more confident than I expected it to be.

"Well, I want to, but, I haven't had the chance ..." Jacob admitted, keeping his husky voice low and chill. Awe, Jacob.

"Awe, Jake ..."

"Does that mean that you don't want to?" Jacob asked. "I thought you liked babies ..." I never told him that. Jacob picked up on many things that I never even told him about, or hinted even...

"Let's get back to Forks ..." I tried to change the subject.

"Ami." Jacob said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Jake ..."

"Ami ..." Jacob said again, this time with more urgency in it.

"I do love babies; just I never thought that I would be faced with the fact that I might be having one of my own, so soon. It's only been a couple months, Jake ..."

"Okay. That's all I needed to know. I just want there to be total honesty on both sides."

"Oh. So, you're saying ...?"

"I just want you to know that I would gladly welcome you carrying my baby. Alright?" Jake said.

"Okay, babe," I kissed him lightly on the lips, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Let's go home."

"Agreed. I love you, Ami." He kissed my gently.

"Jake, you don't want to do that. I might puke again," I laughed.

"I honestly don't care, Ami." Jacob said, honestly.

"I do. Oh, and I love you, too." I smiled at him sweetly.


	22. Chapter 22

Twilight Romeo & Juliet: Jacob Black, seriously?

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Last One ... Until the Next One

I believed that things happen in life for a reason, and that in the end; you learn things and start seeing life in a whole different perspective.

Yeah, until a day and a half ago.

What did I do in my past so that karma would come around and smack me right in the face? Well, stomach now, I guess...

Truth is, I didn't intend for this to happen, but it did happen, and Jacob desperately wants it to continue this way. I don't want to break his heart, so I guess I'm gonna have to stick through it.

So, a day and a half ago, Jacob drove us home. Thank God, because Meredith had pretty much given up hope on me and was on the verge of packing up my things and sending them away to some charity. But, when I came pounding on the door at two am, she welcomed me home with open arms. Oh, Jake too. He's been staying with us for past few days.

Leslie and all my friends were a little more reluctant though. It took at least a week and some to make sure that I wasn't suddenly going to disappear on them, but Alex was the first to hug me.

"OH-MY-GOD! You've been gone for so long! Why did you leave?!"

"Uh, long story short," was all I said to Alex.

As for the werewolves...

Well, that's a totally different story.

Turns out Sam and Jared were tempted to go to the police, but it wasn't them that turned us in. Nobody actually turned us in, which was a big shock to me and Jacob. But, when Emily and Kim heard about what happened, huge smiles of adoration and happiness spread across their faces.

"So, you're preggo now?!" Kim squealed in pure joy.

"... We think so."

"What do you mean, 'we' think so?" Emily prodded.

"When I say 'we', I mean me and Jacob."

"You don't sound so thrilled about it as Jacob does."

"Of course I don't. As Jacob does?"

"Yes! Jacob is so happy! He didn't shut up the other night when he stayed up until 12, telling us about what happened."

"What did he tell you about?" I asked. Hopefully he didn't shed too much information to these guys.

"You breaking your leg, and him hurting you, what caused everything, all the way until the moment you guys just found out you were—."

"Please, please, please, don't mention that any more than you have to." I covered my ears.

"God, you're just like Bella, Ami ..." Kim sighed.

"Don't mention her, either."

Kim just sighed.


End file.
